Club Descent I
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio walks into a club looking for a little distraction and his life is changed forever. This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. AU, Slash. Images of abuse, non-con, rape, bondage.
1. Meeting

Title: Club Descent: The Meeting

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #31 Wrong

Word Count: 2000

Summary: A chance meeting at a club does not work out as he'd hoped.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Dr. Timothy Speedle paced around his lab at Miami University with the letter in his hand. Every time he looked at it his temper flared again until he could take it no longer. He let out a loud growl and furiously swiped his arm over one of the lab tables, scattering beakers and test tubes to the floor. The sound of breaking glass alerted his lab assistant, Jessica, to yet another temper tantrum from her boss. He had become more temperamental and moody of late and she was becoming worried. She had even gone so far as to tell him that he needed to find some guy to screw him senseless for a weekend and that maybe that would mellow him out a bit.

She'd been working for the Chemistry Department for almost a year and she remembered how excited she had been to be assigned to work with the renowned bio-chemist. He was tops in his field, young and good looking. Of course later on she'd found out he was also gay. And even though his research was controversial, she was still eager to work with him. Unfortunately, because what he did involved stem cells, he was restricted to animal testing only. But his work on spinal cord regeneration looked promising, if only his hands weren't tied by a short sighted administration.

She slowly pushed the door to the lab open and saw her boss down on the floor beginning to clean up the mess he'd made. She sighed and shook her head then knelt down next to him.

"Let me help you with that," she said. She glanced at him sideways but he didn't meet her eyes. "What was it this time?" she asked.

Without looking at her, he stood then strode over to the trash can and tossed out the broken glass he'd collected. Turning back to her, he grabbed the letter he'd tossed onto the lab table and thrust it in her direction. She took the letter from him and read it.

"I don't need this right now, you know," Tim said in frustration.

She looked up from the letter and said, "But you get one of these every couple of months. I don't see what the big deal is this time."

"I don't know why they have to persecute my work like this," he said as he began pacing again. He ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair. "They're threatening to take my grant away again, Jess."

She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "This is routine, Tim. Every time a big-wig from Washington comes down here, the admins freak out and worry about their federal funding. This will blow over."

"I'm making progress, Jess. I really am. I know it's slow, but any step forward is progress." He shook his head. "You, of all people, know how important this is to me."

Jess nodded. She knew very well just how important the idea of being able to regenerate a damaged spinal cord was to Tim. Several months after she had started working for him and after another one of those letters, he had taken off without saying a word to anyone. Everyone in the department had told her to just let him be, that he did this all the time, but she wasn't the sort of person to simply ignore a situation like that. She'd found him at his apartment with a bottle of scotch. That night he'd told her about Andrew, the accident, and the ensuing year prior to his death. And he'd told her about their life together before the accident. She had had a much better idea of what drove her boss after that night and they had quickly become friends.

Jess looked up at him. She wished she could look at him eye to eye but she was a head shorter than he was so she had to rely on his willingness to look her in the eye. He stared over her head for a moment before meeting her gaze. She recognized that look. He was thinking of running off again.

Confirming her suspicion, he finally said, "I need to get out of here for a while." He took off his lab coat and tossed it onto one of the tables, then he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door.

Jess called after him, "Wait a minute. What about your class this afternoon?" It was almost a rhetorical question. She knew what he was going to say.

As he donned his jacket he said, "You teach it."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm not your slave, you know."

Tim turned to face her with a smirk. "Sorry but you're not my type," he retorted.

It was then that she realized where he was running off to. "You're going to that club again, aren't you?"

Tim walked back over to her. "What difference does it make to you where I'm going?" he asked.

Jess shook her head and said, "I care what happens to you. And you're just going to go off and lose yourself in some freako fetish club, find some anonymous guy to screw and think it's going to make everything else go away?"

"I'm sorry but aren't you the one who told me to do exactly that a few weeks back?"

"That's not what I meant," she said. "You need a relationship, stability, not a quick fuck."

"I think I know what I need, Jess," Tim retorted. "And I promise you, it won't be quick." He saw a slight blush rise on her neck and he softened his voice. "Just do my class for me today. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jess stared into his puppy dog eyes. He always seemed to have this way of getting what he wanted from her. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it," she said.

He shot her a smile and headed back to the door. "Thanks, and I'll see you Monday," he called over his shoulder.

She turned back to the lab table to continue with some work when what he'd just said hit her brain. "Monday," she muttered. Then she called to him, "But it's only Thursday."

"Callin' in sick," she heard him say as the lab door closed.

With a sigh she muttered, "Why does that not surprise me."

888

Outside Club Descent, Horatio Caine sat in his car contemplating his next move. It had been a long and difficult week. There were too many cases to work and not enough people to work them. It had been especially difficult since Megan had left. He needed a break, a distraction. He'd never been to this particular club before, but it was far enough outside of Miami proper so that he was fairly certain that no one would recognize him. After all it wouldn't look good to have the head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab caught in a gay fetish club hooking up with some random guy for some D and S play. Once he was convinced that nobody had followed him, he exited his car and walked to the front entrance of the club. He had changed out of his trademark suit and into a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. Never having been here before he hoped that he would not stand out too much.

Tim sat at the bar surrounded by young men. He was a regular at Club Descent and everyone there knew him. He had changed from his fairly straight-laced professor clothes into something more suitable to his current environment, skin-tight black leather pants and a purple silk shirt, which he kept unbuttoned. He knew what he was looking for and he knew exactly how to attract it. After all he was still young and with his scruffy good looks he rarely ever had trouble picking up a partner for a weekend.

The front door to the club opened and the new patron strode up to the bar and took a seat. Tim glanced over at him and was immediately taken. The man was tall and a bit older than the club kids he usually saw there. He had bright red hair which made him stand out from the others and he had an air of authority about him. Tim couldn't help staring and this didn't go unnoticed by his young entourage. One of the boys tried placing his arm around Tim's waist, a move designed to stake his claim, but Tim quickly brushed him off and made his way over to the new stranger.

He took a seat next to him and ordered another scotch. Horatio looked up at the bartender and said, "Make that two, please."

Tim looked over at him and said, "I've never seen you here before. First time?"

"In this club, yes," Horatio answered.

Then he looked over at the young man who'd addressed him. They locked eyes and for a moment Horatio was lost. He thought that the young man in front of him was absolutely beautiful. He was tall and thin, but not too thin. This muscular chest was visible through his open shirt and covered in a pelt of black hair. He carried a five o'clock shadow that seemed to suit him perfectly and head of curly black hair that looked like it had never seen a comb. And his eyes were a deep chocolate brown and carried a sadness that just made Horatio want to pull him into his arms. The total affect was stunning and he felt an instant connection with the young man that scared the crap out of him. This wasn't what he'd come here looking for.

After a few moments Horatio became aware that he was staring and that he hadn't said anything. The problem was that he was suddenly very nervous and when he got nervous he tended to lose track of his thoughts. But Tim was also lost and hadn't even noticed the glaring silence that was passing between them. He was staring into the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he'd ever seen. The moment was only broken when the bartender set their drinks down in front of them. Horatio suddenly looked away, embarrassed that he'd been staring. He picked up his drink and took a swig, trying to steady his nerves.

Tim did the same before he asked, "So, what's your name?"

Not sure whether or not to lie, Horatio was silent for a moment before he said, "Horatio. What's yours?"

"Tim," Tim answered.

"You a regular here," Horatio asked a bit hesitantly.

Tim shrugged. "You could say that." They lapsed into silence again before Tim asked, "So, what are you into?"

Horatio's heart started pounding and he was starting to feel claustrophobic. He was beginning to think that it was a mistake to come here. He didn't know why this young man was getting under his skin and he wasn't looking for a relationship. But something about Tim just screamed at him that if he got involved, it wouldn't be just a one night stand. He downed the rest of his drink before turning back to his companion.

"Look, I um, I think,… this is um, I mean…" He hated when he got tongue tied like that. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts while he was looking into those eyes.

Tim didn't know where the impulse came from, but he reached out and placed one hand at the back of Horatio's neck and before either man knew what was happening, their lips met. Unconsciously, Horatio opened his mouth and the kiss very quickly grew heated causing both men to moan. Then just a suddenly as it had begun, Horatio pulled away. He stood up from the bar stool and took a step back.

"I've um,… I'm sorry. I've gotta go," he said quickly and disappeared through the front door leaving Tim standing there wondering what had just happened.

TBC


	2. Regrets

Title: Club Descent: Regrets

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #61 Secret

Word Count: 1620

Summary: A chance meeting at a club does not work out as he'd hoped.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Friday evening, after he'd completed the last of the paperwork on his latest case, Horatio decided to take a ride back to the club he'd visited the night before. As hard as he'd tried, he couldn't get the young man with the sad brown eyes off his mind. He figured if he was a regular at the club then maybe he would be there tonight. He still had no idea what he would do or say to him after running away the night before but the urge to see him again was too great to ignore.

He pulled his car into the lot and shut off the engine. His keen police mind was already surveying the parking lot, comparing it to his memory of the night before. The lot was full of nondescript vehicles with one exception. Thursday night there had been a yellow Ducati motorcycle parked in front of the club that was not present at the moment. He did not know for certain that that particular vehicle belonged to the young man he'd met but he could imagine that it was his. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

Horatio took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before he got out of his car. He could feel his heart pounding and his palms sweating as he approached the front entrance of Club Descent for the second time in two nights. He pulled the door open and peered inside, not seeing the one he was looking for. He felt a strange combination of disappointment and relief as he walked inside. He did notice that the same man was tending bar as had been there the night before and decided he might be able to garner some information from him.

He walked up to the bar and took a seat at the same spot he had occupied when he'd met Tim the previous night. The bartender wandered up to him, showing no sign that he recognized him. He order a scotch, just as he'd done before and waited. The bartender returned with his drink and placed it on the counter in front of him.

Just as the man turned to leave, Horatio said, "Excuse me."

The bartender turned back and asked, "There a problem with the drink, buddy?"

Horatio smiled. "No," he said. "It's fine. I was just wondering, do you remember me from last night?"

The bartender gave him a blank stare, a move obviously well practiced and probably very necessary in his profession, especially in a place like this where people wished to remain anonymous. "Lots of guys go through here every night," he answered. "Can't recall every one."

Horatio smirked and nodded his head. Years of experience in interrogating suspects told him that the man was lying. "How many of those guys are sporting this?" he asked, gesturing to his most distinguishing feature, the bright red hair.

The bartender looked him up and down before asking, "You a cop?"

Horatio couldn't help smiling at the man's perceptiveness. He'd left his badge and gun locked safely away in his car before entering the club. But, his professionalism demanded that he answer truthfully.

"I'm not here as a cop," he said.

The bartender nodded. "I remember you," he said.

"There, um, there was a young man I was talking to last night." Again the bartender nodded. Horatio could tell he wasn't going to volunteer anything too easily. "Do you know him?" he asked.

"Nope," the man answered quickly. "Never seen him before."

Again Horatio could tell he was lying. He gave the bartender a tight smile, the one he frequently used in the interrogation room. "Funny," he said as he glanced down at the drink in his hand. "Because he said he was a regular here."

The man remained silent so Horatio dug into his pocket, pulling out a small wad of bills. He pulled twenty dollars from the pile and placed it on the table. The bartender glanced down. "Name's Tim," he said.

But before he could take the cash, Horatio quickly placed his hand over it. "You can do better than that. Tell me something I don't know," he said smoothly.

"Speedle, Tim Speedle. Some hot-shot researcher at the university," the man said.

Horatio was surprised by that bit of information. Tim hadn't looked like a college professor. He moved his hand away and the bartender snapped up the cash.

"Any idea if he'll be in tonight?" Horatio asked.

"Not likely. He took off with one of the club kids last night. Won't see him again 'till next weekend."

Horatio hid the hurt he felt at knowing that his actions had caused Tim to take off for the weekend with someone else. He was still trying to figure out what had made him run away like he did. He downed his drink and got up to leave when a thought struck him.

He turned back to the bartender and asked, "You know what he drives?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow so Horatio pulled another twenty out of his pocket, holding it up just out of the man's reach.

"Yellow motorcycle," he answered. "One of them flashy racin' bikes."

Horatio handed over the bill and said thanks before leaving the club. He would head home and do some research of his own at the university's web site.

888

Tim wandered around his empty apartment. He picked up a book and sat down to read but he couldn't concentrate. Tossing the book onto the coffee table he picked up the TV remote. He flipped through a few channels but couldn't find anything worth watching so he tossed the remote on the sofa and began pacing the room again. Ever since Thursday night he'd had trouble concentrating on anything and he didn't like it. He had sent the kid that he had picked up at the club, he couldn't even remember his name, home Friday morning. He just couldn't get into the hook up. It was now Saturday afternoon and still, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Horatio. There was only one other person who had ever gotten under his skin after such a brief meeting like Horatio had, and he had died a long time ago.

Tim had even had a dream about the stranger Friday night that had caused him to wake up with an almost painful hard on. Now he wondered if he would ever see the redhead again. The whole thing was so mysterious. Why had he chosen that particular night to walk into that particular club? He recalled looking into Horatio's blue eyes and seeing something hidden away, something secret.

He sighed, finally fed up with his restlessness. "This is ridiculous," he muttered as he grabbed his helmet and headed for the door. Maybe a ride would help clear his mind.

Not surprisingly, after driving around for almost an hour, he ended up at Club Descent. He parked his bike, took off his helmet, and pushed his way through the front door. A quick glance around the club revealed the usual crowd of club kids in a sea of leather, but no denim clad redhead. Tim sighed and walked over to the bar. He didn't really expect to find him here tonight, not after the way he'd fled after Tim had kissed him so suddenly. He was still kicking himself over that. It was obvious to him, in hindsight, that Horatio was not like the others who hung out at Club Descent. He should have known that his usual approach wouldn't have worked.

The bartender wandered over and said, "Hey Tim. Didn't expect to see you here again this weekend."

Tim shrugged. "Hey Max. Give me a JD, neat."

Max reached down under the bar and pulled out a bottle and a glass. He set the glass down in front of Tim and poured the golden liquid. Tim picked up the glass and was about to take a sip when Max said, "That guy was here looking for you yesterday."

Tim raised an eyebrow but was only half paying attention. "What guy?" he asked.

"That redheaded dude you scared away on Thursday," Max answered him with a smirk.

Max had debated with himself for most of Friday night as to whether or not to tell Tim what had happened that night. He wasn't proud of the fact that he'd allowed himself to be bribed into giving out personal information, though he hadn't told the guy anything that he couldn't have figured out on his own eventually. Finally he decided that he owed it to Tim to tell him what the man had said.

Tim looked up from his drink. "Really? What did he say?" He was trying not to sound too eager but he felt a sudden adrenalin rush at his words.

Max didn't say anything at first as Tim looked at him expectantly. "He, um, was asking a bunch of questions about you."

"What did you tell him?" Tim asked.

"Not much," Max answered but Tim could tell he was hedging.

"What is it? What's wrong? What did he want to know?" Tim shot the questions at one right after the other.

Finally Max sighed. "He's a cop."

Tim's eyes widened and he placed his drink back on the bar. "Excuse me?"

"He's a cop, Tim," Max said again.

Tim's mind flashed back to that night and his initial impression of the newcomer. Several things suddenly made sense to him including his hesitancy and why he'd fled after the kiss. Then Tim's paranoia kicked in and even though he couldn't deny that something had passed between them the other night, he began wondering why a cop would be interested in him.

TBC


	3. Choices

Title: Club Descent: Choices

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #86 choices

Word Count: 1950

Summary: A chance meeting at a club does not work out as he'd hoped.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets

Tim dragged himself to the university early Monday morning. His mood was obvious to everyone whom he'd passed on campus and they'd all given him a wide berth. He was silently cursing himself for having hope that maybe, for the first time in a long time, there might be something more than a one night stand or a quick weekend fling in his future. After all he hadn't spent more than fifteen minutes with the guy. He didn't really understand where that hope had come from. He hadn't felt that drawn to anyone since Andrew.

He'd spent the remainder of the weekend alone, his time split between moping around his apartment and riding around the highways of Miami, losing himself in the physical thrill of acceleration. He was on campus early, not able to stand being alone in his small apartment any longer. He entered the lab building through the back entrance, hoping to avoid the other faculty for the time being. He didn't want to be alone but at the same time he didn't really want to talk to anyone either. At the moment he preferred the company of his mice.

An hour later Jessica walked into the lab and found Tim standing at one of the lab tables. She wondered how his weekend had gone and if it had improved his mood any but when she got close enough to get a good look at him she began to worry a bit. Several things struck her all at once. The first was that he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. This wasn't all that unusual since Tim drifted back and forth between wearing a beard and not. Jess had always liked him with a beard. She thought it made him look older, more mature, but every time she'd told him that he'd shaved again the very next day.

He was also wearing his headphones. Again, not so unusual in and of itself. They were his personal 'do not disturb' sign. But the shades in the lab were drawn on a beautiful sunny day. This was very unusual and, along with the other things, indicative of his current mood. Tim loved the sun and hated artificial light. He always had the shades up and usually had the windows open. She approached him carefully so as not to startle him and laid her hand gently on his arm. He glanced over at her and she could see it in his eyes. She knew that he was subject to frequent mood swings but this was different. Things had obviously not gone well this weekend. She gestured to his headphones.

He pulled one side of his headphones away from his ear and Jess was hit with a blast of heavy metal music that made her wince. "You're gonna go deaf," she muttered. Tim pursed his lips but he reached over and turned off his CD player. "Morning," she said. He answered her with a slight hum. She let him brood for a few moments longer before she spoke again. "You wanna talk about it?" Tim shrugged. "It'll make you feel better if you do."

He turned to her. "Why do you care?" he practically spat the question at her.

She could tell he was more hurt than angry but she got defensive anyway. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a simple question, Jess. Why do you care what happened or how I feel about it?" He didn't know why he was lashing out at her, other than she was conveniently close and trying to engage him in conversation.

"I thought we were friends, Tim," she shot back. "Isn't that what friends do, care about each other?"

"But it's not like there's ever gonna be anything more between us. So why bother?" Where the hell did that come from, he thought.

"Is that what you think? That the only reason I want to be friends with you is to get you into bed? Well guess what, not everything is about sex, or you for that matter." As she turned to leave she muttered, "Forget I even asked."

Tim let out a heavy sigh. His momentary outburst had drained the anger that had been building up all morning. He called out to her, "Wait." He walked over and stood in front of her. He could see in her eyes that what he'd said had hurt her. He really hadn't meant to. She looked like she wanted to cry and he was kicking himself again. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her. He reached out and took her hand. "I shouldn't take my bad mood out on you." He looked into her eyes. "Forgive me?"

Before she knew it she was in his arms with her head resting on his chest. His hand was gently resting on the side of her head. "You're just trying to help and I'm a foolish, stubborn, idiotic," he paused for a moment and looked down at her, "stop me any time you like," he said.

She giggled foolishly into his shirt. "I don't know why I put up with you," she joked.

"Because we're friends, remember?" he bantered back and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"You're something else, you know that?" she said. She pulled back and met his gaze. "What happened this weekend?"

Tim released her and made his way back over to the lab table. Jess followed him. "Tim?"

He wasn't going to deny her now. "I met someone," he said.

Confused, she asked, "Well, wasn't that the whole idea?"

"No Jess." He turned to face her. "I met someone."

The emphasis he put on the word met made his point and she smiled. "Really? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know anymore," Tim said cryptically. "He's a cop."

"So?" She still felt like she was missing something.

"He didn't tell me he was a cop."

She wrinkled her brow. "You spent the weekend with this guy and he didn't tell you what he did for a living?"

Tim shook his head. "I didn't actually spend the weekend with him."

"Well, what did you do?" she asked.

"I kissed him."

"You kissed him," she repeated. He nodded. "I think I'm still missing something here. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Tim sat down heavily onto one of the lab stools and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Jess?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You lost me," she said. She was beginning to believe he was purposely being obtuse.

"It's a simple question," he stated.

"I don't know. I've never experienced it," she answered honestly.

"The first time I saw Andrew, our eyes met and I just knew that I'd found the person that I would spend the rest of my life with." He had a sad smile on his face which quickly disappeared as he continued. "Then the accident happened and he was paralyzed. A year later he died and I was alone again." His eyes became distant for a moment or two. "I've never had that feeling again, not in ten years. Until Thursday night, that is."

"That's when you met this cop?" Jess asked.

Tim nodded. "Didn't know he was a cop then. He walked into the bar. He wasn't like the others, older, dressed different. Didn't look like he belonged there." Tim was becoming lost in the memory of those first few moments. His voice became wistful. "He has the bluest eyes," he said, then he noticed Jess smiling at him and he blushed slightly.

"You are in love," she teased. When he didn't say anything she asked, "So what happened next?"

"We chatted, had a drink. He started to look nervous, a bit uncomfortable. He looked like he wanted to run away."

"What did you do?" she asked.

Tim took a breath. "I kissed him."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

Tim's head fell. "He ran away."

"That's it?"

Tim nodded. "I found out that he returned to the club the next night. He bribed the bartender for information about me. Max told me he was a cop. Why would a cop be looking for me?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't there that night as a cop. Maybe he was just a guy, looking for a good time. Just like you," she said. "Besides, it's not like you've done anything illegal."

"Recently," he added.

She rolled her eyes. "Tim, smoking pot when you were in college doesn't count anymore. You should give this guy a chance." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you mind if I open the shades?" she asked. She wasn't used to it being so dark in the lab.

"I guess I can't sit here in the dark all day," he said.

Jess pulled the shades and opened the windows. When she did, Tim became aware of the commotion outside in the quad. "What's going on out there, a riot?" he asked as he made his way over to the window.

"Have you been living in a hole all weekend?" After the look she got from him she said, "Never mind. The workmen breaking ground for the new labs across the quad found a buried body. The police have been here since yesterday."

Tim looked out the window and saw the crime scene tape. Behind the tape he could see people working. Then he caught sight of something that caused him to gasp. Jess looked at him, worried. "What is it?"

Tim pointed at a man in a suit and sunglasses, standing with his hands on his hips. He was clearly in charge of the scene. "Jess, that's him."

She followed his gaze. "Him?" she asked. "The guy in the suit?" Tim nodded. "The guy in the suit? Do you know who that is?"

Tim looked at her, confused. "Should I?"

She rolled her eyes. "I forgot, you don't watch the news. That's Horatio Caine, head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." Tim stared at her for a moment then redirected his attention to the man below.

Down in the quad, Horatio was surveying the area, first at ground level then he drew his gaze up to the building in front of him. As he scanned his eyes up the building he was suddenly drawn to an open window on the third floor. He stared in disbelief for a split second before he removed his sunglasses and locked eyes with Tim. Eric walked up to him but couldn't get his attention. Horatio simply strode away toward the building leaving Eric staring after him.

Tim backed away from the window quickly. "He's coming up here. What do I do?"

Jess could see that desire to flee in his eyes again. "You stay here and talk to him, Tim." He started pacing. "Calm down," she said but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Tim continued to pace the lab until he came face to face with Horatio. They stared at each other for a long moment. Horatio broke the silence first. "We need to talk," he said. The hesitancy of the other night was gone. His voice was strong, authoritative.

"You speaking as a cop?" Tim asked.

Horatio looked down, addressing his answer to the sunglasses in his hand. "No, I'm speaking as me. I'm sorry I ran off the other night." Tim nodded. Horatio pulled a card out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to him. "My cell is on the back. Can we meet somewhere tonight?"

Tim took the card and turned it over, seeing the phone number, handwritten. He looked up at Horatio and said, "Club Descent, seven-thirty tonight."

TBC


	4. Let's Talk

Title: Club Descent: Let's Talk

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: # 36 Slow

Word Count: 1715

Summary: A chance meeting at a club does not work out as he'd hoped.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices

Horatio walked out of the science lab with his heart pounding and a silly grin on his face. He couldn't quite believe that that had gone as well as it had. He'd been worried that Tim would be mad at him for running away the other night, that he might not want to see him again. He hit the button for the elevator and waited. Seeing Tim again only reinforced the feelings he'd had originally, that there was something there between them. If anyone had asked him a week ago if he believed in love at first sight, he would have said no. But now he wasn't so sure and that idea scared him a bit. He didn't want to rush into anything and, in reality, he really didn't know Tim at all. But somehow that didn't seem to matter to him.

When the elevator arrived he stepped in and leaned up against the back wall. He caught sight of his reflection as the doors closed. He still had a goofy grin on his face and realized that he only had three floors to compose himself before he had to face his team again. He took a couple of deep breaths and, as the elevator arrived on the ground floor, he did his best to put his Lieutenant Caine mask back on. He walked up to the front entrance of the building, donned his sunglasses, and strode out into the quad as if everything were perfectly normal.

Eric immediately walked up to him. "H, everything all right?" he asked, concerned about his bosses quick departure a few minutes ago.

Horatio cocked his head and said, "Yes Eric, everything's fine. What can I do for you?"

Eric paused for a moment and looked at Horatio. His instinct told him that something was up but obviously Horatio wasn't going to talk about it. He glanced back at the taped off area and said, "The uh, the forensic anthropologist has some information. He said, given the condition of the bones, the soil, and the general climate, that the body was buried at least ten years ago, if not longer. He'll know better when he gets the bones back to his lab and can do some chemical tests."

"So," Horatio commented. "We have a cold case." Eric gave a quick nod to confirm. "Okay, Eric, finish collecting whatever you can then head back to the lab. We'll turn everything over to the cold case squad." He turned back to the building and smiled as he glanced up at the open window. "I'm going to head back now, Eric," he said and strode off toward his Hummer. Eric followed Horatio's gaze up the side of the building to the open window on the third floor. In the shadows of the room he could just make out two people talking.

Tim watched from the window as Horatio walked off toward the car. He turned to Jess and asked, "Did I just make a date with him?"

Jess chuckled at the slightly befuddled expression on her friends face. "Sounded like it to me," she said with a smile. "Too bad really," she added.

Tim gave her a puzzled look. "How so?"

"All the cute ones are either taken or gay," she said.

888

Tim arrived at the club early. He wasn't dressed in his usual club clothes and Max almost didn't recognize him. He walked up to the bar and Max stared at him for a moment. Finally Tim said, "What?"

"Nothing," Max replied innocently. Max didn't do innocent very well and Tim chuckled. "So, ah, what's with the…" Max gestured to his face.

"Didn't feel like shaving," he said with a shrug.

"Makes you look older. That and the clothes," Max said. "You trying to make this place respectable?"

Tim was wearing jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a jacket instead of his usual leather and silk. He looked much more like a college professor than a clubber. "I'm meeting someone here in half an hour. I need one of the back tables," he said, ignoring Max's sarcasm.

Max signaled to one of the waiters and asked him to clear a private spot in the back. Then he turned his attention back to Tim. "So, anyone I should look out for?"

"You'll know him when he gets here," Tim replied. "And, by the way," he said leaning in close to the bar. "Keep the kids away from me tonight."

"Whatever you want."

Half an hour later Horatio pulled into the parking lot and pulled his car into a space next to a yellow motorcycle. He took a moment to gather his courage before getting out of the car. He wasn't used to being so unsure of himself and it unnerved him a bit. He knew that he could always resort to hiding his nervousness behind the mask of Lieutenant Caine but he really didn't want to do that. He wanted Tim to see Horatio, who he really was.

Horatio walked into the bar and caught sight of Max. Max saw him and shook his head. 'Only Tim,' he thought. He gestured toward the back. "Back on the left," he said, "He's waiting for you."

Horatio nodded and walked to the back of the bar. He found an area with booths and tables set up like in a restaurant. Tim waved a hand from the far corner and Horatio made his way through the room toward him. The room was dimly lit and he didn't get a good look at Tim until he was close. He was dressed differently than he had been when he'd been here before and he still hadn't shaved. Horatio had been surprised to see him with a beard earlier that morning at the lab but he liked it.

"Hey," Tim said.

Horatio ducked his head and smiled. "Hi," he said.

Tim gestured to the booth and they took a seat opposite each other. A moment of silence passed between them before Tim asked, "You want a drink?"

"Beer's fine," Horatio answered. He wanted to keep his wits about him tonight and didn't want to drink anything stronger. Tim signaled the waiter and he brought over two more beers.

"So," Tim said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Horatio took a swig from his beer and a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't know how you feel about this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "But, I feel some sort of connection with you. I can't explain it."

Tim nodded. "Me too," he said.

Horatio felt a wave of relief wash over him at Tim's admission. He wasn't imagining things. "I'm not really sure what to do now," he admitted.

"It's been a long time since I've had any sort of relationship, that lasted more than a couple of days, anyway," Tim said. "And to be honest, I hadn't been looking for one." Noticing the slightly disappointed look on Horatio's face he quickly added, "That's not to say I'm not willing to try."

Horatio smiled. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I say we take it slow, get to know each other," Tim answered.

"Where do we start?" Horatio asked.

"Tell me about yourself. How did you become a police lieutenant?"

Horatio started talking, telling Tim about joining the police force back in New York, how he came to Miami, joining the bomb squad, and what lead him to become a CSI. He didn't reveal all of the details, not yet. But he told him enough to satisfy his curiosity for the moment. Then he turned the question back on Tim and he listened as Tim told him about Andrew and the accident and how he ended up doing the research he was doing.

They talked for hours and the night seemed to fly by. Before they knew it was three in the morning and they both realized that they would have to be at work in a few hours. Reluctantly they decided it was time to go. They walked out of the club side by side, hands touching, and up to Horatio's car. Tim's bike was parked in the next spot over. Horatio glanced at the yellow motorcycle.

"That's yours?" he asked. Tim nodded. Horatio smirked and asked, "Take me for a ride sometime?"

Tim chuckled at the double entendre and shook his head. "Any time you like," he answered. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Barring any emergencies," he said. He glanced at the bike again. "Going for a ride?"

Tim's smile broadened and he stepped closer to Horatio almost backing him up against his car. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Tim said quietly, "I should get going." But he made no move to leave.

Without breaking the eye contact, Horatio said, "Me too." But he also made no move to leave.

Tim leaned forward and Horatio met him half way. Their lips met, softly at first, then Horatio opened his mouth. Tim brought his hand up to the back of Horatio's neck as he deepened the kiss. Horatio wrapped one arm around Tim's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Tim ran his tongue over every surface of Horatio's mouth. He wanted to learn every crevice, every tooth, every taste. Horatio moaned into the kiss and rested his weight back against his car.

They broke the kiss only when the need for air became too great. Both breathing heavily, they could each feel the other's body responding to the close contact, but, wanting to keep their 'take it slow' pact, Tim took a small step back.

He gave Horatio a shy smile, glad for the cover of the night and the fact that he still hadn't shaved, as a slight blush rose on his neck. "I have to be at work in a few hours," he said reluctantly.

Horatio nodded. It took him a moment to find his voice. Finally he said, "Me too."

He watched as Tim deftly swung one leg over his bike and settled into the seat. He rocked the bike upright and started the engine. Horatio leaned in for one last kiss then said, "Call me Saturday morning."

Tim agreed and, plans made, Horatio watched him speed off into the night.

TBC


	5. Good News

Title: Club Descent: Good News

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: # 25 Dominant

Word Count: 1535

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk

Tim walked into his lab early Wednesday afternoon trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He didn't want to give anything away to Jessica. As soon as he opened the door she looked up from her work and practically leapt at him.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked. Tim shrugged but in the end he couldn't keep a straight face. She looked at him expectantly and smiled. "So, do we get to keep our jobs?"

"For another year, at least," he finally said and he hugged her tight.

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat into his shirt. "We should celebrate," she suggested. "Go out for lunch maybe."

Tim smiled at her. "Good idea. But there's something I have to do first."

He excused himself and headed over to his office to make a phone call. He already had Horatio's number on speed dial. He'd called him Tuesday morning after he'd gotten notice of the grant hearing set for the next day. He'd called him again that afternoon to get his opinion on his speech to the committee. Then again that evening when he'd been too worked up and nervous to get to sleep. They'd talked for a while until Tim felt relaxed enough to sleep and parted with the promise that Tim would call him Wednesday with the news as soon as he found anything out.

888

Horatio was just walking into his office when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the caller id. He opened it quickly and said, "How'd it go?"

"Renewed for another year," Tim replied.

Horatio could hear the relief in his voice. "That's great news," he said enthusiastically.

"Look, I, um, I'm gonna go to the club tonight. Ya know, to celebrate," Tim said. "I don't suppose you're doing anything later?"

"I guess, I'm meeting you at the club tonight," Horatio answered. "What time will you be there?"

"I'm off after my last class. I guess around five."

"Mmm, must be nice," Horatio griped. "I probably won't be free 'till after seven. I have a meeting later and I don't know how long it will take."

Tim laughed. "I'll wait for you," he said. "And dress casual."

888

Horatio pulled into the parking lot a bit later than he thought, but a last minute meeting with the chief regarding one of their cases had run much longer than he'd expected. It was a warm night so as he stepped out of his car he removed his jacket and tossed it onto the front seat. Tim had said to dress casual. He walked into the club and caught Max's eye. The bartender smiled at him and gestured toward the dance floor.

Horatio followed Max's gaze and, after a moment, he caught sight of Tim and smiled. He was out on the floor completely absorbed in the music, not dancing with anyone in particular. He was wearing his club clothes again and had shaved. He spun around and glimpsed Horatio at the bar. He smiled at him but didn't stop moving to the music. If anything his movements became more provocative now that he knew he was being watched. Horatio couldn't tear his eyes away.

He watched as a leather clad young man danced up to Tim and he felt a twinge of something he didn't expect, jealousy. Tim brushed the young man off and he danced away to try his luck elsewhere. Horatio didn't think that he'd visibly reacted until Max came up behind him and placed a beer on the bar.

"Relax," he said. "He's been turning them away all night." Horatio turned to face him. "They're attracted to him like moths to a flame." Max smirked. "You've got your work cut out for ya buddy," he said finally and pushed the beer toward Horatio.

Horatio grabbed the bottle and took a swig. He shifted his gaze back to the dance floor just in time to see another young man vie for Tim's attention. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. He watched Tim try to dissuade the guy but he wasn't having any of it. He continued to press forward and Horatio decided enough was enough. He hopped off the bar stool and strode out onto the dance floor.

He stepped up behind the guy, took hold of his wrist and spun him around. Tim watched as Horatio stared the guy down and his sudden display of dominance was getting Tim excited. After a moment the guy rested his arm from Horatio's grasp and stalked off toward the bar. Tim looked up into the redhead's eyes and saw a look he could only describe as feral. Without breaking eye contact Horatio snaked one arm out and around Tim's waist, pulling the younger man close. They moved as one to the music as Horatio slowly maneuvered them toward the back of the club and off the dance floor. They ended up in a darkened corner out of sight of the other patrons.

He backed Tim up against a wall and in full dominant possessive mode, claimed his mouth for a heated kiss. Tim opened up to the assault and Horatio swept his tongue through dragging a sigh from his companion. Tim wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck and one leg around his in an attempt to bring him even closer. He pushed his hips forward and Horatio moaned into the kiss. They had both reached the point of no return.

Horatio reached down and popped the first button on Tim's pants and, sensing no resistance, continued down until Tim's erection sprung free. As Horatio began to stroke him, Tim broke the kiss and let his head fall back against the wall, breathing heavily and giving Horatio access to his neck. Horatio kissed his way down his jaw as Tim blindly reached for the button on Horatio's pants. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and Horatio groaned but he quickly batted Tim's hand away and took both of their cocks in with one hand. He wasn't gentle but, at the moment, neither was looking for gentle. Tim braced his hands against the wall behind him and moaned again as Horatio latched onto a spot on his neck and suckled as he stroked them both.

Tim leaned his full weight back against the wall and began moving his hips in time with Horatio's hand. He was moaning with abandon and both men were glad for the pounding beat of the music to cover the sounds. Tim's movements were becoming more erratic.

"Oh God," he breathed. "I'm gonna…"

Horatio quickly covered Tim's mouth with is own and swallowed his scream as he came. A few more quick pulls and Horatio followed him. He collapsed forward, leaning his weight on Tim who was being supported by the wall. It took both men a few moments to recover enough to get their footing again. When they did, Tim took Horatio's hand and pulled him into the bathroom to clean up. It took Horatio a few minutes to regain his senses and when he did he realized he was probably a little rougher than he'd meant to be.

"You okay?" he asked looking over at Tim who still looked a bit dazed.

Tim quickly finished drying his hands and stepped up in front of Horatio. He rested his arms on Horatio's shoulders while Horatio circled his around Tim's waist.

"I'm just fine," Tim said and leaned in to capture Horatio's mouth.

The kiss was slower, more gentle, than before. After a few moments they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Horatio smiled.

"So, you want a drink?" he asked.

Tim chuckled. "Yeah. I think I need one."

As they walked out Tim took Horatio's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music had changed and was providing a slower more sensual beat. Horatio turned Tim around and pulled him back flush against his body, laying one hand on his stomach and the other on his hip. As they moved to the music, Horatio marveled at how well their bodies fit together. Tim was almost as tall as he was but not quite, giving Horatio the height advantage. He was just tall enough to let his head rest back on Horatio's shoulder as they danced. They never did make it back to the bar for that drink.

It had been a long day for both of them and they began to tire fairly early. Reluctantly, they decided it was time to leave and they walked out of the club holding hands. They stopped in front of Horatio's car.

Tim looked into Horatio's eyes. "I don't suppose that you want to come back to my place tonight?" he asked.

Horatio ducked his head and smiled. "I, um, I don't…"

"It's okay," Tim interrupted. "Slow, right?"

Horatio chuckled. "I think slow took a little vacation tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

Tim leaned in a kissed him. "It's fine. How 'bout we go back to the original plan?" he suggested.

"Saturday," Horatio said.

"Saturday," Tim concurred.

"Looking forward to it," Horatio said with a smile.

TBC


	6. Problems

This story is about to take a dark turn for a few chapters while Tim works a few things out. Please pay careful attention to the warnings.

Title: Club Descent: Problems

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #71 Broken

Word Count: 2000

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News

Horatio pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Tim's number. He felt bad about doing this but he'd just picked up a case that would keep him busy well into the night. He'd been very happy when Tim had called and asked him to come have a drink with him after work tonight. And after their little rendezvous the night before, he was looking forward to the chance to just sit and talk with him for a while.

Tim sat at the bar sipping his drink, a little bummed out that Horatio had had to cancel. He'd been looking forward to spending another evening with him, but at least they still had plans for the weekend and he was really looking forward to taking him for a ride on his bike. He had debated with himself as to whether or not to even go to the club tonight after Horatio's call, but it beat sitting at home alone and at least he could hang out with Max. He'd been sitting there for a couple of hours drinking, listening to the music, and watching the kids dance. Every so often one would approach him but each time he said he wasn't interested. After their date the night before, he really had no desire to dance with anyone but Horatio.

He was trying to be inconspicuous. He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn to work so he didn't look like a clubber. He'd even driven his car to the club instead of his motorcycle. Given his history at Club Descent, he was hoping to fly under the radar for a while. Unfortunately for Tim, someone else had other ideas. He didn't hear the man step up behind him until he leaned in close and spoke into his ear.

"Hey, Timmy. How's it goin'?" the man said somewhat menacingly.

The voice made the hairs at the back of Tim's neck stand up and he immediately stiffened. The man sat down on the stool next to him and laid his hands on the bar. Tim glanced to the side and saw the bruise circling his right wrist, left there by Horatio the night before.

"Simon," Tim said, trying to keep his voice steady.

He'd been surprised to see Simon at the club the night before. But he should have known better since Simon always seemed to show up at the worst possible time. It had been almost two months since he'd seen him and he was starting to feel like maybe this time he was free. But he was determined, this time, not to let Simon get the upper hand. He had no intentions of letting him jeopardize his burgeoning relationship with Horatio.

"So where's your new friend tonight, Timmy," Simon asked. Tim didn't answer. "You know, I really don't understand you sometimes. That guy's gotta be what, like, fifteen years older than you. I go away for a few weeks and you develop an interest in fossils."

Tim was getting pretty pissed off by this time. He knew he should just ignore Simon but somehow he couldn't. He could deal with him picking on him but not Horatio.

"Fuck you, Simon," he muttered into his drink.

A smile worked it's way across Simon's face. "Now, see, that's just what I was hoping for tonight." He leaned over close to Tim and said, "I knew you missed me, lover."

Tim tried to keep the shocked expression from his face. The last thing he wanted right now was Simon touching him anywhere. He was beginning to wonder just what it was he'd seen in Simon in the first place. He stared straight ahead, unable to look the other man in the face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I meant to say, 'fuck off, Simon.'"

Simon's expression quickly darkened. He grabbed Tim's arm and spun him around on the stool, spilling his drink. "Since when do you talk to me like that," he practically yelled.

Tim was suddenly regretting his bravado. He knew how Simon could get when he was angry and he tried to hide his fear. But, out of nowhere, a large meaty hand landed on Simon's shoulder and pulled him back and away from Tim.

"I think it's time for you to leave now," Max said, his voice booming. Simon was no light weight but Max stood six foot four inches and weighed in at two hundred ninety pounds, most of it muscle. There was really no arguing with him. He dragged Simon to the front entrance and, with a warning to him not to return, he pushed him through the door.

He walked back to Tim, who still looked stunned, and said, "I don't know what you ever saw in that guy." He went around behind the bar and poured Tim another drink. It didn't get past him though that Tim's hands were shaking when he picked up the glass.

Two hours and several shots later, Tim decided that it was probably safe to go out to his car to go home. He tossed some cash onto the bar to cover his tab but when he stood up he swayed slightly.

Max looked at him and asked, "Where do you think yer goin'?"

"Home," Tim answered.

"You'll never make it home on that death machine of a motorcycle you drive. You can barely stand."

"Got my car tonight, Max," he said.

"Good," Max said. "Then I'm drivin' ya home."

"I'm perfectly fine," Tim tried to argued.

"No you're not," Max said. "Now gimme your keys."

Tim rolled his eyes but tossed his keys onto the bar. Max was a good friend and Tim knew he was just looking out for him.

"Gimme ten minutes," Max said.

"I'll meet you outside. I need some air," Tim replied as he headed for the door.

He stepped out of the club and into the cool night air. He stood by the entrance and stretched his tired muscles. His head was still spinning and he staggered back just a bit. Maybe driving himself home wasn't such a good idea, he thought. He took a few steps away from the entrance and was suddenly grabbed from behind. His left arm was pulled up behind his back and a hand clamped down over his mouth.

"You've been a bad boy, Timmy," Simon said into his ear as he pulled him around to the side of the building.

Tim tried to struggle out of Simon's grip but the other man was too strong for him and he was too drunk. Then next thing he knew he was pushed up against the side of the building and his head hit the wall. He winced in pain. Simon grabbed his other arm and pulled it up behind him, clamping both of Tim's wrists in one hand. He pressed himself up against Tim's body and Tim's eyes widened in shock as he felt Simon's erection through his jeans and realized what he was about to do. Again he struggled but that just seemed to get Simon more excited.

Max walked out of the front entrance with Tim's keys in his hand and looked around. He was a bit distressed not to see Tim anywhere. He knew that he'd come outside and he hadn't seen him go back in. He thought he heard voices around the side of the club so he went to investigate.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson about who you belong to, Timmy," Simon said as he reached around for the button on Tim's pants.

But before he could do anything else, he was pulled away and thrown to the ground. Max reached down with one hand and pulled him to his feet while his fist connected with his jaw sending him staggering back.

"Get off the property before I call the cops," Max boomed.

Simon rubbed his jaw and glared at Max, then he turned and staggered off. Max ran over to Tim who was still leaning up against the wall. He placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"It's okay, Tim. It's me," Max said softly.

"Max?"

"Yeah, come on," he said as he pulled Tim away from the wall.

When Max turned him around he saw that he had a small cut on the side of his forehead and his eyes were a bit glazed over. He recognized that his friend was in shock and he knew that the bump on his head was not enough to cause that, but knowing what he'd just saved him from, he wasn't surprised.

"Let's get you home," he said and lead Tim over to his car.

Both men were quiet on the ride home. Tim sat staring out the side window. All he kept thinking was how glad he was that Horatio wasn't with him tonight. He didn't need him to know about his past relationship with Simon. He certainly didn't need him to know about the abuse. Only Max knew about that.

When they arrived at Tim's apartment, Max followed him inside. Tim turned to him and said sourly, "I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter."

Max ignored him and went into the bathroom returning with a first aid kit. "Should clean up that cut on yer head," he said. "Sit over on the couch."

Tim sighed and did as he was told. The alcohol stung worse than the hitting the wall had and he cursed. Max just smiled and finished cleaning his wound.

"Not too bad," he said. "Gonna have a good bump there though."

Tim pulled his head away and wouldn't meet his eyes. He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. Max had known him for almost five years and unfortunately they'd been in this same position before, and more than once.

Max watched his friend for a few moments before he said, "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll stay out here on the sofa."

Tim didn't say anything and didn't argue. He dragged himself into his bedroom and as he flopped down onto his bed his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it absently.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Horatio said.

Tim was silent for a moment. "Uh, no… what's up?"

"You sure, because you sound like I woke you up."

Tim closed his eyes and tried hard to compose himself. "Maybe a little," he said finally.

"Sorry. I just called to apologize again for having to cancel tonight. And to say good night."

Tim smiled despite himself. "I'm glad you did," he said.

"I don't suppose I could make it up to you tomorrow?" Horatio asked.

"I, ah, I'm actually not feeling too well," Tim lied. "I think I'm just gonna stay home and rest tomorrow."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Horatio said in a concerned tone.

"No," Tim answered quickly. "Just a bit under the weather. It's been a long week. But we're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Horatio said. "Well, have a good sleep and rest up tomorrow."

"Will do," Tim said.

"Okay, well, feel better and I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Tim said before he hung up.

He stared at the phone in his hand for a few moments before placing it on the night table. He quickly stripped out of his clothes then downed a couple of aspirin to try to ward off the headache he could feel coming on. He climbed into bed and hugged his pillow, wishing it was Horatio in his arms instead. He could still feel Simon's hands on him and he started shaking as he thought just how close he'd come to having something very unpleasant happen to him. He hugged his pillow tighter as the tears started to fall and he thought about how fucked up his life had become. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Horatio's face, feel Horatio's body pressed up against his, as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

TBC


	7. Saturday

Title: Club Descent: Saturday

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, mention of past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #39 Soft

Word Count: 1860

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems

Horatio drove down the tight-knit streets of suburban Miami looking for the apartment complex that Tim had described. He knew the area and had driven past the garden apartments to the west of the university before. Tim's was a ground floor unit with a driveway so he figured it would be easy to spot, and he was right. He saw the yellow motorcycle from half a block away. Horatio pulled his car into the driveway behind Tim's and as he got out, the front door opened and Tim stepped onto the porch waving. As Horatio approached his eyes went straight to the wound on Tim's forehead and he was suddenly filled with concern.

He walked right up to him and said, "What happened to you?"

"Hi, how are you? Nice to see you again," Tim replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Horatio ducked his head and smiled. "Hi," he said and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Sorry. Now what happened?" he added, gesturing toward Tim's head.

Tim looked away for a moment then back at Horatio, but didn't meet his eyes. "Just an accident," he said. Horatio raised an eyebrow. "At the, uh, lab. I was, um, standing too close to the door when Jess open it."

Horatio winced. "You should be more careful," he said.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll have to try that some day." Horatio chuckled and Tim was satisfied that he believed his story. "Let me just grab my stuff," he said and reached just inside the door. He came out with a small cooler and his leather jacket. Horatio eyed the cooler. "I made some sandwiches."

Tim strapped the cooler to the bike then swung his leg over and settled onto the seat. He looked back at Horatio who took his cue and settled in behind Tim. He placed his feet up on the foot bars but as he snaked his arms around Tim's waist to hold on he felt him stiffen slightly.

"This okay?" he asked.

Tim relaxed immediately. "Very okay," he answered, silently reminding himself that this was Horatio and not Simon.

He kept close to the speed limit while driving through the city but as soon as they hit the countryside he opened the throttle and gunned the engine. He wanted to get as far away from Miami and Simon as he could, even if it was just for the day.

They had been riding for a couple of hours when Tim drove the bike into a small park in the far west of Dade County. He pulled up under a large willow tree and parked.

"This is a good place for a picnic," Tim said. "I come here a lot."

Horatio glanced around and smiled. "It's beautiful," he said.

"Yeah," Tim concurred. "Sometimes I just have to get out of the city. I love this spot. It's quiet and private."

Horatio noticed that there were no other people around. "How did you find it?" he asked. The place was so out of the way, he couldn't imagine just running across it.

"Just riding around and exploring when I first moved here from New York," Tim answered.

He reached into one of his saddle bags and pulled out a sheet. He spread it out on a flat piece of ground under the tree. Then he unhooked the cooler from the bike and set it on the sheet.

"Hungry," he asked and Horatio's stomach grumbled. He nodded. "Hope you don't mind tuna fish."

They sat eating their lunch and enjoying the scenery. After they finished eating Horatio sat back against the tree trunk and reached a hand out for Tim who settle in between his legs with his back resting on Horatio's chest. Horatio wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.

"Thanks for lunch," he said softly.

Tim smiled. "It was just tuna fish. No big deal."

"Maybe," Horatio said. "But you did go to the trouble. Saying thanks is the least I could do."

Tim blushed slightly. He wasn't used to his lovers being so considerate. Horatio leaned his head forward and began nibbling lightly on Tim's ear. Tim sighed and moved his head to the side to give Horatio better access. At the same time he felt Horatio's hand slip up and under his t-shirt and glide lightly over his stomach. He shivered at his gentle touch.

"Cold?" Horatio asked.

"No," Tim breathed and one side of Horatio's mouth quirked up knowingly.

He let one of his hand move down and slip into the waistband of Tim's jeans. His fingers just ghosted over the tip of his rapidly growing erection and Tim drew in a quick breath. He let his head fall back onto Horatio's shoulder as Horatio worked his hand further down into his jeans. With his free hand he popped the button and opened the zipper, giving him greater access. His touch was so gentle and Tim didn't know what to do with himself. His position didn't allow him to do anything but lie there and let Horatio have his way with him. He decided to simply give in and trust him.

Horatio freed him from his boxers and Tim shivered again as the air hit his warm flesh. Ever so gently Horatio wrapped his long fingers around the shaft and ran his thumb across the tip sending shudders through Tim's body. As Horatio stroked his cock, he slipped his other hand under his shirt and began caressing his stomach and chest. Tim was being overwhelmed by Horatio's loving caresses. He had long ago begun to associate pleasure with pain when it came to sex. But this was different. Horatio was different. He wasn't Simon, or one of the club kids. This reminded him of his time with Andrew, something that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Horatio continued his gentle stroking and as the ripples of pleasure built, Tim could no longer control his emotions. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. Horatio noticed and slowed his movements, almost stopping.

"Hey," he said softly into Tim's ear. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Tim quickly shook his head. "Don't stop," he practically sobbed and pushed his hips up.

Horatio resumed his caresses trying to be more gentle than before and, still not sure why he was crying, began whispering soothing words in his ear. Somehow this only seemed to fuel Tim's emotional turmoil instead of calm him. Horatio couldn't figure why he was reacting like this, though at the same time he seemed to be enjoying the experience. He knew Tim was close. His breathing was ragged, interspersed with sobs. He felt Tim grip his legs and thrust up. His release finally came with a loud sob and Horatio kept stroking him until he was completely spent.

Tim collapsed back onto Horatio and tried hard to compose himself. It had been so long since he'd experienced kindness during sex that every time he thought of it his emotions surged again. He felt Horatio clean him up and tuck him back in. Instinctively he turned, nuzzling into the crook of Horatio's neck and pulling his legs up protectively. Horatio wrapped his arms around him and started stroking his hair.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I did anything…"

Tim shook his head. "No," he said through a sniffle. He brought his hand up and wiped his face. "It's just," he started to say but he couldn't bring himself to say what was on the tip of his tongue. That it was the first time in a long time that someone had been so gentle, so nice and loving to him. That it was the first time that he wasn't hurt or beaten first. He couldn't let Horatio know these things. He finally said, "It's just, that I think I'm falling in love with you. And I'm scared."

Horatio tightened his arms around him. "Of what?" he whispered.

Again he couldn't tell him the truth. Of Simon. Of what he would do if he found out. Of what he might do to Horatio. All he said was, "Hold me." Horatio did. And he knew, at that moment, that he would never let go, could never let go.

They pulled into Tim's driveway well after sunset and Horatio walked him to the front door. This was Tim's last chance this evening and he knew it. He wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck and took his mouth for a slow kiss. When he pulled back he asked quietly, "Stay with me tonight?"

By way of answering Horatio leaned in and claimed Tim's mouth for another kiss. "You'll have to open the door first," he said when he pulled back.

Tim fumbled with the key for a moment before finally getting the door unlocked. He pulled Horatio into the apartment then closed and locked it. He pulled him in for another kiss. When he broke the kiss he looked into Horatio's eyes and again Horatio could see the sadness that had been there when they'd first met.

He brushed his had gently over Tim's cheek. Tim closed his eyes and said ever so softly, "I want you to make love to me."

Horatio nodded and Tim lead him to his bedroom. Tim shivered as Horatio undressed him slowly then took him gently amid soft kisses and whispered words. Again he wept and again Horatio wondered why. After, they lay huddled together, neither spoke for the longest time. As sleep began to overtake them, Tim thought he heard Horatio say, "I think I falling in love with you too."

The shrill buzzing of Horatio's cell phone woke them up. Horatio glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only four-thirty. He grabbed his phone and looking at the screen, muttered a curse.

"Dispatch," he said still groggy. "I'm on call today." He answered the call and took the information promising to be there as soon as he could. "I've gotta go," he said reluctantly.

"I understand," Tim said a little disappointed. "Duty calls."

Horatio rolled out of bed and got dressed. Tim threw on his t-shirt and boxers so he could walk Horatio to the door. Horatio opened the front door then turned back to Tim. He took Tim's face in his hands and softly kissed his lips. Tim wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck.

Horatio looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

Tim's heart skipped a couple of beats at his words. "I love you too," he breathed.

Horatio sighed. "I have to go. Thanks for the ride, and everything." He leaned in for one last kiss. "I'll call you later." Tim watched Horatio get into his car and drive off.

He decided to go back to bed for a few more hours. He slipped back into bed and hugged Horatio's pillow close to him. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The pillow still smelled like him. He began to drift off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

"Well, isn't this just too cute. Timmy's in love."

Tim's eyes shot open and he caught sight of someone standing in the corner of his bedroom. "Simon."

TBC


	8. Help

Title: Club Descent: Help

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, abuse

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #57 Pain

Word Count: 1700

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday

Horatio walked into his house and tossed his keys onto the side table then headed for his bedroom. He needed to shower and change into his work clothes before heading out to the crime scene. He showered quickly then got dressed. He clipped his badge and weapon to his belt then reached over to the night table for his cell phone. It wasn't there. He looked all around the table thinking it may have fallen off. Suddenly he froze. In his minds eye he saw himself toss the phone on Tim's night table after the call from dispatch, but he didn't see himself pick it up again. He muttered a curse. He couldn't go to a scene without his phone.

He walked out into the hallway, picked up the house phone and dialed Eric Delko's number. When Eric picked up he said, "Eric, I need a favor. There's a scene over in West Miami that needs processing. Is there any way you can take it?"

"Sure H. Give me the info," he replied. Horatio read off the address and the other information that dispatch had given him. Then Eric asked, "Is everything all right?"

Horatio sighed. "I stayed at a friend's last night and I left my cell phone there this morning. I need to go back and get it," he replied, a bit embarrassed.

"No problem, H. I got you covered," Eric told him with a slight chuckle. "Hope she was worth it," he added just before he hung up. Horatio rolled his eyes.

He picked up the phone again and dialed Tim's number but it went straight to voice mail. Again he muttered a curse. Tim had turned his phone off last night and probably hadn't turned it on again. He'd just have to go back there and hope that he was still awake.

As he parked his car in Tim's driveway, he looked at his watch. An hour had passed and he was afraid that Tim might have gone back to sleep. But as he made his way up the path, he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar and all of his instincts as a police officer kicked in. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He drew his weapon and approached the door, pushing it open slowly and checking the front room before stepping inside. He could hear what sounded like a scuffle coming from the back of the apartment, in the bedroom. As he made his way down the hall he heard a male voice say, "You've been a bad boy, Timmy." Then he heard a thud and Tim cry out.

He kicked the bedroom door open and yelled, "Miami-Dade police. Freeze," just as Simon landed another kick to Tim's back. "Step away from him. Now!"

Simon raised his hands in the air and took a step back. He looked down at Tim and said, "Lover boy's a cop?"

Horatio approached slowly with his weapon pointed directly at Simon's head. But he made a fatal mistake when he got close enough to see Tim lying on the floor. He took his eyes off Simon for just a second but it was enough time for him to push Horatio back and flee the room. Horatio had a split second decision to make, give chase or stay and help Tim. He stayed.

Tim was lying on the floor curled into a fetal position. Horatio knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. Tim violently pulled away from him.

He started whimpering. "No. I'm sorry Simon. I'll be good." He pulled his legs in tighter to his body.

Horatio tried to touch him again but he flinched. "Tim, it's Horatio. Please let me help you." He reached out again and this time Tim didn't pull away. He sat on the floor and pulled Tim into his arms.

It was Horatio's scent that finally convinced Tim that he wasn't hallucinating. "Horatio?" he muttered.

Horatio held him close. "Yes, it's me," he said trying to keep himself calm, for Tim's sake.

Tim grabbed a fist full of Horatio's shirt in each hand and laid his head on Horatio's chest. "I thought I'd never see you again," he mumbled. He started to shiver. "I'm cold," he said.

Horatio was worried that he might be going into shock. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

Tim nodded and Horatio helped him up then sat him down on the bed. Tim wrapped his arms around his chest. Horatio picked up the jeans that had been discarded the night before. "Here, put these on. I need to make a phone call."

Tim was still dazed but he managed to get his pants on while Horatio dialed his cell phone. Holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, he wrapped a blanket around Tim then sat on the bed and pulled him into his arms. Tim curled into Horatio's embrace.

After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered. "Hello."

"Calliegh, it's Horatio. I need your help."

Half an hour later Tim sat huddled on his sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest leaning up against Horatio. Horatio had left the front door ajar but kept his gun at the ready incase Simon returned.

He heard a sound on the front porch and looked up to see Calliegh standing in the doorway staring at him. He felt Tim stiffen. "It's okay," he said. "She's a friend. She's going to process the house, and us, for evidence." He went to stand up but Tim tightened his hold on his shirt. "I'll be right back. I promise. I need to talk to her for a minute."

Tim nodded and Horatio walked up to Calliegh. He glanced back at Tim for a moment before addressing his CSI. "Someone broke in this morning." He glanced back at Tim again. "He was beaten pretty badly. I, ah, I came in and scared the guy away."

Calliegh nodded her understanding. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Bedroom, back there," he said gesturing down the hallway. "That's where I found them."

Calliegh glanced over at the man on the sofa, taking in his dazed expression and defensive posture. "Horatio," she said. "I have to ask you this. Do you think he was sexually assaulted?"

She saw a shudder run through him and he closed his eyes for a moment but he quickly brought himself back under control. "I, ah, I don't know. He's not really talking much yet."

"I'll process for biologicals as well as trace," she said.

"Calliegh, there's something else you should know." He paused for a moment. "I was here last night." Glancing back at the sofa he said, "He and I are, well, I mean to say, he's my…"

"What your trying to say is that some of those biologicals are yours?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise. Horatio nodded "Did you use a condom?" Again he nodded. "So, then, any loose biologicals could belong to our suspect," she posited.

"I've also probably contaminated the scene," he added.

"Okay. I'll have to process both of you then," she said.

He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

Calliegh glanced back at the man on the sofa again, this time with the understanding that he was Horatio's lover. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Tim," he answered. "Tim Speedle. He's a professor at the university."

She could see the pain in his eyes, though he did his best to hide it. "I'm sorry," she said.

She couldn't think of anything worse happening to Horatio than to have someone he loved hurt like this. She watched for a moment while Horatio went back to the sofa and gathered Tim up, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

A short while later Frank Tripp appeared at the door. He stood there watching Horatio for a few moments before clearing his throat. Horatio sat up a bit but didn't loosen his hold on Tim.

"Horatio, what's goin' on?" Frank asked.

"Calliegh's in the back room. She's the lead on this," he said. "I'm part of the scene."

Tripp nodded. "Okay. Where do you want the uniforms?"

"This guy might come back, Frank. Position them around the building."

"Gonna need a description," Frank said. Horatio nodded. "I'll, ah, go check with Calliegh."

Frank walked to the back of the apartment, still wanting to ask Horatio exactly what was going on, just as several uniformed officers stepped through the front door.

"Lieutenant?" one of them questioned. They were all staring at him.

"Take a perimeter around the building. Don't let anyone near who doesn't have police ID," he said. The three officers exchanged glances. "Go," Horatio ordered.

He felt Tim begin to relax in his arms and, as he unfolded his legs, he winced in pain. Horatio loosened his hold a bit to allow him to shift his position and sit up a bit. He rested his head on Horatio's shoulder.

"Felling any better?" Horatio asked.

Tim shrugged. "Everything hurts," Tim said quietly. The shock was wearing off and he was beginning to feel his bruised body again.

"We should get you checked out. I can call for paramedics," he offered.

Tim shook his head. "No need." Horatio looked over at him obviously not convinced. "It's not the first time," was all Tim said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tim said, "Sorry."

"For what?" Horatio ask confused.

Tim pulled back enough to look Horatio in the eyes. "I saw the way they were looking at you. You weren't out, were you?"

Horatio looked down and shook his head. "No. But I guess I am now."

"Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Horatio sighed. "Well, there's no law against being a gay cop," he said. "I don't want you to worry about that, okay?"

Tim nodded. "If you say so," he said and laid his head back down.

"I do," Horatio said. "Tim?" Tim looked up at him. "I recognized that guy from the club the other night. He's the one I scared off, isn't he?"

Tim nodded. Then after a moment he said, "Simon." He didn't explain any further.

TBC


	9. Secrets

This will be the last of the rapid fire updates. You'll have to be a bit patient now as I work on the rest of this.

Title: Club Descent: Secrets

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, abuse

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #1 Writer's Choice - Comfort

Word Count: 1890

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help

Frank found Calliegh in the bedroom. She was standing just inside the doorway staring into the room doing what Frank tended to refer to as 'that CSI voodoo thing.' She was scanning her eyes back and forth, up and down, and he had no idea what she was seeing. He cleared his throat, breaking the spell she was under. She turned to face him.

"Hey Frank," she said with a smile.

"Mornin' Cal." He was still a little grumpy about being dragged out of bed so early on a Sunday morning. "How is it your so chipper so early in the morning?" he asked.

"Morning person," she answered with a shrug as she moved further into the room.

Frank shook his head. "So, you wanna tell me what the hell is goin' on here," he drawled.

"Break in and assault," she replied, though she knew that the case was not what he was referring to.

Frank sighed. "I know that. I mean what's goin' on with Horatio? He said something about being part of the scene. And who is that guy with him?"

Calliegh paused for a moment. She knew it wouldn't be long before Horatio was the topic of gossip all over the precinct. She turned to the detective.

"Look Frank, a friend of Horatio's was assaulted this morning. Horatio walked in and surprised the guy. He ran off."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Horatio let the guy get away?"

"I suspect he was more worried about his friend's well-being."

"Okay," Frank said. "But that still doesn't explain why Horatio's sittin' out there on the couch with his arms around this guy. I've never known him to be the touchy-feely type."

Calliegh thought that for a police detective, Frank could be really dense sometimes. She didn't say anything in response to his statement. She simply let his mind wander over the possibilities.

Finally, she saw a light bulb go on in his brain. "Wait a minute," he said slowly. "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" She didn't contradict him. "No way," he said. She continued to watch him. "You mean to say Horatio and this guy are… That Horatio Caine is…"

"Yes," she said finally. "But in the end, Frank, does it really make a difference? He's still Horatio."

Frank nodded. "I suppose," he said. "But when this gets out…"

"We'll deal with it," she finished. She gave him a friendly smile. "I need some context before I start processing. We should go talk to them."

They walked back out into the living room. Tim was sitting up on the sofa with his head leaning back and one hand resting on Horatio's leg, his finger's laced with Horatio's. Calliegh walked up to them.

"You two up for some questions?" she asked.

Tim looked at her then over at Horatio who nodded. Tim turned back to Calliegh and nodded his readiness.

"Good. I'm Calliegh Duquesne and this is Detective Tripp," she said gesturing at Frank.

Tim glanced between the two. "Tim Speedle," he said quietly. "Please sit."

Calliegh took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa and turned to face the two men while Tripp remained standing and pulled out his notepad. He couldn't help staring at the clasped hands on Horatio's lap.

"Tell me what happened," Calliegh said.

Tim looked over at Horatio. "We were sleeping," Horatio started. "I got a call from dispatch at around four-thirty this morning. A homicide not too far from here. I put my phone back down on the night stand and got dressed. I forgot to pick it up again before I left. I went home to change and noticed that I didn't have it with me. I called Eric to cover the homicide and drove back here. When I arrived the front door was open. I drew my weapon, made my way to bedroom, saw what was happening and identified myself."

"But the guy got past you," Frank interjected. He'd seen the bedroom. There was only one way in or out.

Horatio looked up at Frank. "I let my guard down. He pushed me out of the way and took off out the door."

"You didn't give chase?" Frank asked.

Horatio squeezed Tim's hand and looked into his eyes. "I wasn't going to leave Tim alone," he said matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Speedle, what do you remember?" Calliegh asked.

Tim closed his eyes trying to concentrate. "I walked Horatio to the door. We said goodbye. I watched him drive off. I stepped back inside. I must've forgotten to lock the door. I went back to bed. I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard Simon in the room."

Calliegh interrupted him. "You know the person who did this?" she asked.

Tim didn't want to answer her. He still couldn't bring himself to tell anyone the truth about Simon. He looked over at Horatio with tears beginning to form in his eyes and laid his head on Horatio's shoulder, trying to keep himself in control.

"It's okay," Horatio said. Tim had given him a little more information about Simon this morning, just enough to give him an idea as to their past relationship but no details. "His name's Simon Cole," he told Calliegh. "They have a history." Horatio felt Tim start to tremble again. He looked over at Calliegh. "I think, maybe, it would be better if we continue this later."

Calliegh nodded. "Horatio? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a second," he replied.

Calliegh and Tripp got up and walked to the far side of the room. Tripp turned to face Calliegh. "Sounds like this guy's a stalker," he said. But Calliegh's attention was focused on Horatio. She watched as he turned and took Tim's face with both hands and rested their foreheads together for a moment. He said something to Tim, too softly for her to hear and saw Tim nod in response. When Horatio gave him a quick kiss she looked away.

Horatio walked over. "He's in no shape to answer any more questions right now," he said.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Calliegh asked.

But before he could answer they heard a commotion outside. All three reached for their weapons. Horatio glanced back and saw Tim stand up. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"It's Max," Tim said.

Horatio went to the door and saw Max arguing with one of the uniformed officers. Horatio signaled to the officer to let him pass. Max, looking very pissed and worried, walked straight up to Horatio and said, "What the hell happened?"

He saw Tim and pushed pass Horatio and approached his friend. "Are you okay?"

Tim didn't meet his eyes and Max knew something was very wrong. He reached out and pulled Tim's shirt up seeing the red marks and the rapidly forming bruises. His temper flared.

"Simon," he growled. "I knew I shoulda killed that son of a bitch Thursday night when I had the chance."

"Wait a minute," Horatio said. "What happened Thursday night?"

Max looked at Tim. "Ya didn't tell him?" he asked, a bit more forcefully than he intended.

Tim backed away and fell back on the sofa, pulling his knees up to chest protectively. Max sighed and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not mad at ya. But I'm gonna tell'm what happened."

Tim tightened the hold he had on his legs and buried his face in his knees. Max recognized Tim's withdrawal. He'd certainly seen it often enough. He walked over to Horatio and the others. "He doesn't want me to tell you," he said.

"Max, if you know something," Horatio said.

"I know," he replied reluctantly. "I've known Tim almost since he moved to Miami, 'bout five years now. He got involved with Simon nearly three years ago." He glanced back at Tim who was still hiding. "Simon's a prick. He has a very domineering personality. Tim's a very gentle soul, easy mark for someone like him. Simon took complete control of him."

"Why didn't he just leave?" Tripp asked.

"I wish I knew. Especially when Simon would get violent. A year ago, he put Tim in the hospital. I convinced him to move out, get his own place. But he refused to file charges, wouldn't even tell the ER docs what really happened." He sighed heavily. "Simon wouldn't take no for an answer. He disappears for while but he always comes back. And Tim always takes him back." He glanced at Horatio. "This time was different, because of you. He refused Simon's advances."

"And Simon wasn't happy about that," Horatio muttered. Max proceeded to tell them what had happened Thursday night. He could see Horatio getting angry. Through gritted teeth, Horatio said, "He won't tell me the extent of what happened this morning."

His implication was clear to Max and he looked back at Tim. Max was not a very subtle individual and the idea of mixed company didn't seem to faze him at all. "Ya think he'd be sittin' like that if he'd been raped?"

Frank winced and Calliegh blushed but Horatio actually relaxed a bit realizing that Max was right. Crude, but right. Calliegh cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"I, um," she paused for a moment. "I'm going to need to get both of ya'lls clothes," she said without meeting their gaze.

Horatio nodded. "I have a change of clothes out in the car. Bag's in the trunk," he said passing his keys to Frank.

"Tim keeps a change in the hall bathroom," Max added. "I can help him."

"No, let me," Horatio said. "We don't need any more evidence contamination." Frank returned with his gym bag. "Give me a couple of large evidence bags, Calliegh."

He got Tim up and into the bathroom. They came back out after a couple of minutes and handed the bags over to Calliegh. Calliegh reached down into her kit and pulled out a couple of swabs. She looked over at Tim who was standing next to Horatio.

"Can I see your hands for a moment?" she asked. She took samples from under his nails and then a mouth swab. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile. "Do you have somewhere you can stay for a few days?" she asked him.

Before he could answer, Horatio said, "Yes." Calliegh understood. "And Cal, I'm putting myself on administrative leave for a few days. You'll be in charge while I'm gone." She agreed. "Is that all for now?" he asked.

"For now. I'll need you both to come down to the precinct, say, tomorrow afternoon. I'll need to get some photos," she said.

"I need my stuff from the bedroom," Tim whispered to Horatio. "My wallet and cell phone, at least."

Horatio walked over close to Calliegh. "Can you get his wallet and our cell phones off the table next to the bed?"

Calliegh smiled at him and said, "Sure." She looked at him for a moment. He was now wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "You look good casual," she said with a smirk.

She came back out with their things and Horatio took Tim's hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

TBC


	10. Home

Title: Club Descent: Home

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #34 Cuddle

Word Count: 1680

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets

Tim sat silently staring out the window all of the way to Horatio's. He lived about twenty minutes away on the other side of the city on the beach so he had some time to think. He was trying to keep his mind focused but it was difficult. He kept flashing back to the attack this morning. He thought that Simon seemed different somehow. In the past he had always possessed this strange combination that he could only describe as brutality mixed with concern. He'd always said, "I'm doing this for your own good," when he would hit him, teaching him a lesson. Then he would force himself on him with little or no preparation. Sex and pain, it was what he'd come to expect from a partner.

He had spent that hour with Simon this morning waiting for the inevitable forced intercourse. It hadn't come. Simon had spent the whole time ranting and raving about how Tim had fucked everything up, about how he was going to make him pay. Each time he punctuated his point with his fist or his foot until Tim had ended up curled up on the floor. A shudder ran through his body, an involuntary reaction to the realization that Simon probably would have killed him this time rather simply rape him.

Most of Horatio's attention was focused on the road ahead of him but he kept his peripheral vision on his companion and stole the occasional glance in his direction. He managed to catch the shudder that shook his body and he reached out a hand. Tim grabbed it and held on tight for a few seconds while he tried to regain some mental control.

"Hang in there," Horatio said. "We're almost home."

Tim nodded and released Horatio's hand. He was still trying to work out what Simon had meant when he'd said that he'd fucked everything up. His first thought was Horatio but oddly enough he didn't really think that that was what he had been talking about. Tim had been with other men, even when he was with Simon. In fact, Simon would frequently hire other men to dominate Tim. He liked to watch. It got him excited. Afterward, Simon would tie him to the bed and play with him, sometimes for hours, without letting him come until he was begging and swearing his love for him. It wasn't until he reached that point that Simon would allow him any release and then it would only come with Simon buried deep inside of him. This was usually how it went.

His thoughts were interrupted when Horatio knocked on the car window then opened Tim's door. He hadn't even realized that the car had stopped. Tim stepped out and looked around. Horatio lived in an upscale neighborhood on the beach. The house was a two-story and much larger than Tim had imagined. He followed Horatio through the front door and surveyed his new surroundings. The house had an open floor plan and he could see right to the back and through a sliding glass door. He could see the ocean through the glass. He looked up and saw a second floor open loft area.

Horatio walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to make us something to eat and some coffee," he said. "Make yourself at home."

Tim distracted himself by slowly wandering around the first floor, checking the place out. There was a fireplace on one wall and a wide screen TV opposite with stereo on a shelf next to it. He glanced through Horatio's bookshelves and found some books on psychology and profiling, some on forensics, and a whole shelf of chemistry textbooks that looked old and worn. Tim pulled one of the books off the shelf and opened it to a random page. He found handwritten notes scribbled in the margins of the page. He flipped to the inside front cover and found a NYU bookstore sticker.

He looked over at Horatio. "You studied chemistry," he said.

"A very long time ago," Horatio replied with a smile.

"When did you graduate?" Tim asked.

"Seventy-nine. I joined the force a month later."

Tim did a quick calculation in his head and said, "So, that would make you, what, about forty-five, or so?" He wandered into the kitchen as he spoke.

Horatio looked up from what he was doing and smile. "And he's good at math too." Tim gave him a shy smile. "How 'bout you?" Horatio asked.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Undergraduate, Graduate or Doctorate?" he asked.

"Pick one," Horatio replied, turning back to his scrambled eggs.

"I started at Cornell when I was seventeen, graduated in three years, class of ninety-two. Moved down to the city and did my Master's and PhD at Columbia. Graduated a little over five years ago and was immediately hired at Miami University. I jumped at the chance for my own lab and a warm, sunny climate."

Horatio smiled. "So, let's see, that makes you,… thirty?" Tim nodded. Horatio pulled a couple of plates down from the cupboard and served up eggs and toast. "He gestured to the kitchen table and said, "Sit. How do you like your coffee?"

"Milk and sugar," he answered.

Horatio grabbed the requested items then sat down at the table opposite Tim and proceeded to watch him pour three heaping spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He smirked just as Tim looked up.

Tim shrugged. "Sweet tooth," he said. They ate in silence for a while before Tim asked, "How long before I can get back into my apartment? I'm gonna need to get some clothes, my briefcase and some books."

"I'll call Calliegh in a bit. We can probably get back in for those things later today, but they're going to need to keep the place roped off for a few days while they investigate."

"So, this is what you do for a living?" Tim asked. "Deal with victims. Investigate crime scenes."

"Pretty much," Horatio said.

Tim shook his head. "I think I'll stick to my ivory tower."

Horatio chuckled. "I suppose it's not for everyone."

After a moment, Tim asked, "Why did they take your gun this morning? Are you going to be in trouble for all this?"

Horatio smiled at him. "Standard procedure. I drew my weapon when I was off duty and I claimed not to have fired it. They just need to verify my story." Tim nodded.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence but Horatio noticed that Tim wasn't eating very much. He asked, "Is the food okay?"

Tim looked up. "Yeah. I guess I'm just not that hungry," he said, then yawned.

Horatio asked, "Do you want to lie down for a bit? We were up kinda early this morning." He was purposely avoiding any kind of reference to the incident with Simon.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Horatio answered. "I could use a nap myself. You sure you don't want any more to eat first?"

Tim ate a little more of his food and finished his coffee but the food seemed to be making him more sleepy. He wanted to help Horatio clean up before he took a nap. He stood up with a slight wince but when he picked up his plate, his hand started to shake. Horatio jumped up and took the plate from him before it fell to the floor.

"Let me take this," he said. "The dishes can wait for now." He quickly deposited the plates in the sink then turned back to Tim who was leaning heavily against the table. "You okay?" he asked.

It took Tim a moment to answer and Horatio thought he had a faraway look on his face. Unbeknownst to him, Tim's mind was flashing back to this morning again and he was trying hard to regain control of himself. Finally he nodded but didn't speak. "Come on," Horatio said. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed."

Tim was beginning to retreat into himself again, his main defense mechanism, and barely noticed Horatio lead him upstairs. Horatio managed to get him out of his pants and shoes, though Tim wouldn't let him remove his shirt, then he stripped himself down to his boxers and they crawled into bed. They laid spooned together in silence for a few moments before Horatio felt Tim's body begin to shake and his legs draw up into his defensive posture. Horatio pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.

"It's okay," he whispered into his ear. Tim sobbed and Horatio said softly, "Let go. I'm here to catch you."

Calliegh walked into the Trace Lab with two large evidence bags, a box containing Horatio's weapon, and a pile of swabs. She dropped everything down on the table just as Eric entered the room with his own pile of evidence. He grinned when he saw her.

"So," he said. "You got roped into coming in today too, huh?"

She glanced over at him. "Yeah. A friend of Horatio's was assaulted this morning. He asked me to investigate."

"Oh, man. Is H okay?" he asked as he started unpacking his evidence.

"Yeah, but his friend was pretty shook up."

A thought struck him and Eric looked up from what he was doing. "Wait a minute. Was that the friend he was going to see this morning when he called me?"

"He mentioned that, yes. He walked in and scared the guy off."

"I hope she wasn't too badly hurt," he said.

"He," Calliegh replied.

Eric looked confused. "I thought he was with his girlfriend."

"Boyfriend," she said. She didn't see any point in lying to him since the lab gossip machine would pick up the news as soon as the uniformed officers returned from the scene. Eric wrinkled his brow, looking very confused, and was about to say something when Calliegh continued. "Look, the whole lab's going to know soon enough. Horatio's lover was assaulted this morning." She looked him in the eye and said, "His male lover."

TBC


	11. Confessions

Title: Club Descent: Confessions

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #56 Trust

Word Count: 1800

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home

Eric stared at Calliegh for a good minute trying to process what he'd just heard. Slowly, one side of his mouth quirked up. "I wonder if Alexx knows?" he asked.

Calliegh rolled her eyes at him. "Eric! I don't believe you. You're worse than the secretarial pool."

Eric shrugged. "So is he okay? This guy, I mean."

"Tim," Calliegh said. "His name is Tim. He was beaten pretty badly but he refused any medical treatment."

"H couldn't have been too happy about that," Eric said.

"I don't know. He looked pretty freaked out by the whole thing. He's taking a few days off," she said.

"H, taking time off. Just how serious is he about this guy?"

"Pretty serious, from what I saw," she answered. "He was really shaken up. I've never seen him like that before."

888

Horatio stood next to the bed watching the sprawled out, sleeping form of his lover. He had held him for more than an hour while he confessed his entire history with Simon to him. He'd completely exhausted himself and had eventually fallen asleep. Horatio ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had a much better understanding of things now and hopefully he would be able to help Tim deal with all of it.

He padded barefoot down to the first floor and into the kitchen. He picked up his phone and dialed Calliegh. He made arrangements with her to meet at Tim's apartment later that afternoon to pick up some things. After he hung up the phone, he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out one of his psychology books to read up on post traumatic stress. He knew enough about abuse victims, both from the job and from his own experiences as a child with his abusive father, to have an idea of what to expect in the coming weeks. But the extent of what Simon had done to him was beyond anything he'd experienced.

He shook his head to clear those particular thoughts for the moment as he sat on the sofa and opened his book, but he was having trouble concentrating. His mind kept wandering over all of the what ifs, the things that could have happened. He pondered over all of the events that lead him to walk into Club Descent at that particular time on that particular night. He wasn't a strong believer in fate but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he'd been lead there that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. He looked out the window next to the door and was surprised to see Max standing there. He opened the door.

"Max?"

"Hi," he said somewhat nervously. "I hope ya don't mind me just droppin' in like this."

"No. Come on in," Horatio said quietly and stepped aside.

"Where's Tim?" Max asked as Horatio closed the front door.

He glanced up to the loft and Max followed his gaze. "Sleeping," he said and gestured for Max to follow him into the kitchen. "I don't want to wake him up." He indicated for Max to sit. "Would you like some coffee?"

Max shook his head. "I just stopped by to see how he was doing. Has he started talking yet?"

Horatio nodded. "He, um… he just spend the better part of the last hour telling me everything."

Max looked surprised. "Everything?"

"Well, I hope he told me everything. Because if there's more, then…" Horatio shook his head. "Let's just say, I've been a police officer for more than twenty years and I've never encountered anything like this before," he said. "I mean, some things have come close, but…"

Max sighed. "I wondered if there was more going on besides Simon beating him," Max said, beginning to get angry again. "Ya gotta catch the son of a bitch, Horatio. Then let me have five minutes with him."

Horatio smiled despite himself. "You can have what's left when I'm done with him, Max."

Max smirked. "Deal," he said. He knew it was just talk but it made him feel much better to hear Horatio say that.

Max felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached in and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He opened the phone and said, "Was wondrin' when you'd notice I was gone?" He listened for a moment then said, "Other sida town, with Tim." Again he listened. "Sleepin' right now. I'll stop and pick up breakfast. Be home 'bout half an hour or so." Then after a pause, "Yeah me to." He listened again then hung up.

He turned back to Horatio. "I should get goin'. I sorta snuck out on'm this mornin'."

Horatio smiled and as he walked Max to the door he asked, "What's his name?"

"Michael," Max answered.

"How long have you been together?"

"Ten years next month," he said. "And God help me, I'd better remember that this year," he added causing Horatio to chuckle.

They said their goodbyes and Horatio closed and locked the door behind him. He felt a little better for having talked to Max and decided that, sleepy or not, he wanted to be close to Tim, so he headed up the stairs to the loft. Tim was lying on his side facing the wall. Horatio stripped and crawled under the covers, snaking one arm over Tim's side. He was surprised when he felt Tim take his hand.

"You know, he forgets his anniversary every year," Tim said.

Horatio chuckled. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

Tim rolled over so that he was facing Horatio and gently ran a hand down his side then back up again sending a shiver through the redhead. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

"Thank you for listening to me before," Tim said quietly. "And not running for the hills."

Tim pulled him closer and Horatio could feel his growing erection pressing against his own. "Miami's flat," he breathed as Tim covered his mouth with his own.

Tim ran his tongue over Horatio's bottom lip seeking entrance. Horatio obliged and moaned and Tim's tongue swept over every surface and his hand continued its light caress. When Tim broke the kiss Horatio rolled them over so that Tim was lying on top of him. He slipped his hands under Tim's t-shirt. Tim raised up enough for Horatio to pull the shirt up and over his head.

Tim's upper body was covered in bruises and Horatio was suddenly concerned. "You sure you're up for this?" he asked.

Tim nodded and took his mouth for another heated kiss. When he pulled back Horatio breathed, "I want you."

Tim replied, "How do you want me?"

"In me," Horatio responded.

Tim froze for a moment. It had been a very long time since he'd been asked to top someone. He looked into Horatio's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he said seriously.

Horatio had to admit that somewhere in the back of his mind he was just a bit concerned that Tim would lose control and hurt him. Simon had done a lot of damage and he really wasn't sure how much of Simon's tendencies had transferred to Tim. But he needed Tim to know that he trusted him, that any relationship that they would have had to be based on mutual trust and respect.

"You won't hurt me," Horatio said and he pulled Tim in for another kiss before he allowed Tim to take control.

Tim kissed his way down to Horatio's neck then lightly scraped his teeth over his pulse point. Horatio shivered slightly. He moved to his chest, paying special attention to Horatio's nipples and enjoying the moans and whimpers his actions were causing. He kissed his was south and by the time he reached his now hard, throbbing cock, Horatio's breath was ragged. He ran his tongue up the shaft and around the tip causing Horatio to gasp.

Horatio knew he was too close to last very long and just as Tim was about to close his mouth around him he said, "Wait," and blindly reached over to the night table pulling out lube and a condom. "I need to feel you in me," he breathed.

Tim took the items from Horatio and waited for him to roll over but instead he pulled his legs up. Tim looked at him for a moment. "I want to watch you," Horatio said quietly, looking into Tim's eyes hoping he would see the trust.

He did and his emotional control began to slip again but he quickly brought himself under control. He shed his boxers and slicked up two fingers, slowly inserting them into Horatio's body, and began stretching him. With a moan, Horatio let his head fall back on the pillow. Tim continued to scissor his fingers. He wanted to be absolutely certain that he didn't hurt Horatio. Hut Horatio was reaching his limit.

"Please… need you," he breathed.

Tim was determined to remain in control of himself as he rolled the condom on and added some lube. But as he slowly sunk himself into the body of his lover, he couldn't stop a single tear from spilling over and running down his cheek. Horatio reached up and wiped away the tear as Tim began moving, slowly at first but a little to slow for Horatio's liking. He locked his ankles behind Tim's back and began meeting him on each thrust urging him to move faster and letting him know that he wasn't hurting him.

Tim knew was too close to last very long so he took Horatio's cock in his hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Horatio's head fell back on the pillow and his breath was coming in short gasps. Tim changed his angle slightly and heard Horatio cry out as he brushed against his prostate. Horatio thrust up once more. He called out Tim's name as he came, drawing Tim's release from him. He collapsed onto Horatio chest with tears streaming down his face.

Horatio held him while they each caught their breath and regained some control. After a few moments Tim rolled to the side and Horatio removed and disposed of the condom. He pulled Tim into his arms again, holding him while he composed himself. Tim curled into Horatio's arms and rested his head on his shoulder. They lay together in silence for a while before Tim said, "Thanks."

"What for?" Horatio asked.

"Trusting me," Tim answered with a yawn.

Horatio smiled and pulled the blanket up over them. "Love you," Horatio whispered to him.

"Love you too," Tim said as he drifted off to sleep again.

TBC


	12. Courage

Title: Club Descent: Courage

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #2 Writer's Choice - Courage

Word Count: 1810

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions

Horatio stretched and yawned. He glanced over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost two in the afternoon. He reached over and nudged Tim.

"Hey, we've got to get up," he said. Tim rolled over and murmured something he couldn't quite make out. Horatio smirked and nudged him again. "Come on, it's two o'clock. I told Calliegh we'd meet her at your place at three." He swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up. After a moment he felt a hand brush over his back and side.

Tim ran his fingers over a long scar on Horatio's back then over to a smaller one on his side. He felt Horatio shiver. "How did you get this one?" he asked rubbing the smaller scar on his side.

Horatio sighed. "About ten years ago," he said not turning around. "I was investigating a call about an argument in a small apartment on the lower east side of Manhattan. This guy was hiding behind the door when I went in to clear the room. I was stabbed."

Tim didn't say anything but he moved his hand to Horatio's back and traced a longer scar that looked older and faded. "And this one?" he asked.

Horatio was silent for a moment. "My, uh, my father. When I was a child. He, uh, he used to…"

"He used to hit you," Tim said. Horatio nodded. "Bad enough to leave scars." Horatio remained silent but nodded again.

Tim crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Horatio's shoulder. "How old were you?"

Horatio shrugged. "Nine, maybe ten. I don't remember exactly. It all sort of blurs together."

Tim nodded. "I think I can sorta relate," he said.

Horatio turned his head and gave Tim a weak smile and a quick kiss. He patted his hands which were clasped together at his stomach.

"Come, we've got to meet Calliegh."

888

Tim stepped into his apartment with Horatio by his side. "I need my briefcase and research notes. I think they're all on the kitchen table," he said.

Horatio and Calliegh followed him into the kitchen. Strewn all over the table and several of the chairs were papers and note pads. One chair contained a pile of books. Tim scanned the table mumbling to himself and picking up what looked to Horatio like random sheets of paper. He was completely absorbed, as if the others had faded away, and was projecting the archetypical absent minded professor.

He looked up when he heard Horatio chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing," Horatio replied trying to suppress a smirk.

"Believe it or not, I know exactly where everything is," Tim said as he pulled together a pile of papers. Then, as if to prove his point, he asked, "Horatio, would you grab my bio-chem text from that pile on the chair next to you, third book from the top."

Calliegh watched Horatio pull a book from the pile and hand it over. She had been silent this whole time watching the dynamic between Horatio and Tim. She thought that they seemed to have an easy-going manner with each other.

Tim finished gathering up all of the papers and placed them and his book into his bag. He walked out and placed the bag by the front door. He turned to Horatio. "I should put my bike in the garage. I don't want anything to happen to it while I'm not here," he said.

"We can do that on the way out," Horatio replied. "We need to get you some clothes first."

Calliegh walked toward the bedroom followed by Tim and Horatio. But when Tim reached the bedroom door he stopped and reached back for Horatio's hand. The flashback hit him hard, like another blow Simon, as soon as he looked into the room. He turned away, a bit dazed, and worked to get himself under control.

Horatio placed his hands on Tim's shoulders. "It's okay. I'll get your stuff if you want."

Tim shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm not going to let him do this to me anymore. Just give me a minute."

Calliegh watched from the bedroom. She recognized Tim's reaction. She had seen it before in other abuse victims and she thought that it was a good sign that he was fighting back. She watched as he took a deep breath then took hold of Horatio hand and stepped into the room. He stopped again once he was inside, staring into one corner of the room.

Tim stared at the place where Horatio had found him that morning, the spot where Simon had tried to kill him. He knew at that moment that he couldn't return to living here again. He would always have that image in his head, even if they caught him and locked him away for ever. But at least this time he had somewhere to go, he had Horatio.

"What are you seeing?" Calliegh asked gently. "What can you tell me about what happened here?" She was hoping to take advantage of his new found courage and the fact that he seemed to be lost in a memory of the incident to get some more information from him.

Tim closed his eyes and let himself return to earlier that morning, knowing he was safe. "I was lying in bed," he said. "I became aware of a movement in the shadow by the window. Simon spoke and I froze." He looked at Calliegh. "I thought I was dreaming at first."

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He made a remark about Horatio then he grabbed me and pulled me out of bed." He paused for a moment trying to remember the exact sequence of events. "He pushed me into the corner, over there," he said, indicating the far corner of the room. "I think… I think I hit him." He looked down at his right hand and, for the first time, noticed that his knuckles were bruised.

"You hit him?" Horatio asked, surprised.

Tim slowly raised his eyes from his hand to Horatio's face and smirked slightly. He was surprised, himself, that he'd done that. "Yeah," he said. "Right in the mouth." He shook his head. "I never did that before."

Horatio placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and smiled. "That's good. You fought back," he said.

"Yeah, but it just pissed him off more," Tim said. "He punched me in the stomach, knocked the wind out of me. After that, it's all a blur."

"Did he say anything else?" Calliegh asked.

"All he kept saying was how I'd," he paused for a moment and looked at Calliegh. "Excuse me but, how I'd fucked everything up."

Calliegh smiled at him. "It's okay," she said.

"I'm really not sure what he meant by that," Tim said quietly and lowered his eyes.

Horatio pulled Tim into his arms and they held each other for a few moments. "You did a god job," he said. Tim nodded and pulled back. Horatio placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Why don't you go pack up some clothes and anything else you think you'll need, okay?"

Tim agreed and headed over to his closet. Calliegh wandered over and stood close to Horatio. "I found some light blood spatter and some gravitational drops," she said in a low tone. "I assumed it was his," she continued glancing back at Tim.

Horatio shook his head, answering her just as quietly. "He's covered in bruises but no open wounds."

Calliegh nodded. "I also found tissue when I swabbed under his nails this morning."

"You think he scratched Simon?" Horatio asked.

Calliegh hesitated for a moment before asking, "Well, you said you were here last night. He didn't…"

Horatio gave her a shy smile and ducked his head. "Scratch me in the throws of passion?" he finished. Calliegh nodded, ignoring the slight blush she saw rising on his neck. "No."

"You're sure? Because, possibly, you might have been too… caught up in the moment to notice," she asked not meeting his eyes.

Horatio chuckled. "He was facing away from me, Calliegh. I'm sure of it."

She turned away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment at having had to ask him such a personal question. "Mr. Speedle?"

Tim turned from his packing. "Tim, please," he said.

Calliegh smiled at him. "Tim, do you remember scratching the man who assaulted you this morning?"

Tim closed his eyes and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't recall."

Tim gathered up the last of his things and they all headed outside. Horatio loaded the bags into the trunk of his car while Tim moved his bike and car into the garage and Calliegh had a quick word with the uniformed officer guarding the scene. She walked back to Horatio and they made arrangements to meet the next afternoon at CSI so that Tim could sit with the police sketch artist to get a likeness of Simon. They then said their goodbyes and drove off.

About ten minutes later, a young man approached the apartment. As he made his way up the driveway the officer stopped him.

"Sir, this area is a crime scene. Don't come any closer," he said with his hand on his holstered weapon. The officer took a close look at the man. He was tall and muscularly built. He was dressed casually but neatly, wearing jeans and a white button down shirt and a baseball cap. He had a neatly cropped beard and moustache.

The young man raised his hands. "What happened here? This is Dr. Speedle's house, isn't it?" he asked.

The officer thought that he seemed genuinely concerned and said, "Yes, it is. There was an assault here this morning. It's still being investigated."

The young man looked shocked. "Is Dr. Speedle okay?" The officer nodded. "Thank God," the young man breathed. He held a hand out to the officer. "My name's Sam," he said. "I'm one of Dr. Speedle's students. I just stopped by to pick up some research notes. You wouldn't know where I could find him, would you?"

The officer smirked slightly. "I think he's staying at Lieutenant Caine's," he answered with a bit of a chuckle. "You can check with the precinct."

The young man smiled. "Thank you, I'll do that. You've been a big help," he said as he turned to leave.

He reached the end of the driveway and turned right walking down the street a bit. When he reached his car his expression hardened. He sat in the car and tossed the baseball cap into the back seat then carefully peeled off the fake beard and moustache. He shook his head.

"Oh Timmy, when will you learn," Simon said staring into the rear view mirror.

TBC


	13. Whispers

Title: Club Descent: Whispers

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #7 Hands

Word Count: 2090

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage

Calliegh walked into the DNA lab first thing Monday morning to pick up the results from the swabs she'd dropped off the day before and found Maxine Valera perched on a lab stool in front of her computer.

"Hey, Maxine," she said as she entered the room. "Do you have my results ready?"

Maxine pulled out a file folder from a small pile and opened it. "Yep. Just as you thought, the samples from the bed sheets matched the exemplar from the victim and the one from the condom matched Lieutenant Caine." She paused for a moment and smirked. "You know, I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Calliegh asked.

Maxine lowered her voice to a conspiratorial tone. "That Lieutenant Caine is gay."

Calliegh rolled her eyes. That was practically all she'd heard whispered around the lab since she'd gotten in. "Maxine, can we get back to the test results and leave Horatio's personal life alone, please."

The other woman returned her attention to the file. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I just don't see what the big deal is," Calliegh added. "What about the blood and tissue samples?"

"They both match the same unknown male subject," Maxine answered then handed the file over to Calliegh.

"Great, thanks." As she headed for the door she said, "Try to keep the gossip to a minimum."

888

Horatio rolled over in bed and was surprised to encounter an empty space next to him. He sat up and glanced around the room but didn't see anyone else.

"Tim?" he called but no one answered.

Slightly worried, he hopped out of bed and pulled on his pants. When he got downstairs he noticed that the sliding glass door was open and he could see a lone figure standing out on the beach staring off toward the ocean. He let out a breath and padded barefoot out the open door.

Tim heard him approach and turned his head in acknowledgement. Horatio came up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist placing a soft kiss on his neck. Tim rested his hands on Horatio's arms and leaned back.

"What are you doing out here?" Horatio asked.

Tim shrugged. "I grew up land-locked. It still amazes me that I can just walk out the back door and be so close to the ocean," he answered.

Horatio tilted his head. "Where did you grow up?" he asked. He had to keep reminding himself that they had only just met less than two weeks ago and there were still so many things they didn't know about each other.

"Syracuse," Tim answered.

"Mmm, upstate New York. I've been there. It's cold and snowy."

Tim chuckled. "How 'bout you?"

"Staten Island," Horatio replied.

Tim smirked. "City boy," he commented as he turned in Horatio's arms then caught his lips for a slow kiss. "Morning," he said as he pulled back.

Horatio smiled. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A bit," Tim said. "But I could use a shower first."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Want some company?" he asked.

As Tim leaned in for another kiss, he said, "You read my mind."

888

Tim groaned as the hot water ran down his body easing some of his aching muscles. Horatio stepped under the flow of water and took Tim's face in his hands. He leaned in and took his mouth in a heated kiss. Tim's body was responding quickly and he pulled Horatio close, letting their erections rub together. Both men moaned into the kiss and Horatio tried to pull Tim even closer, rocking his hips as he did. Horatio broke the kiss, and, while trying to catch his breath, rested his forehead on Tim's shoulder.

Tim breathed into Horatio's ear, "I need you."

He pulled away and turned, leaning his forearms against the wall of the shower and widening his stance. He turned his head back toward Horatio who moved in closer and ran a hand over his ass. Tim's eyes drifted closed and he rested his head on his arms. He gasped slightly as, a moment later, he felt two soap-slicked fingers slip inside of him and begin stretching.

Tim did his best to control his breathing but as he felt Horatio's free hand reach around and begin to massage his balls, a long low moan escaped him. Horatio leaned forward and began laying kisses along Tim's neck and shoulder and somewhere in the back of Tim's mind the thought occurred to him that Horatio was good at multi-tasking. He whimpered slightly as Horatio released him and withdrew his fingers then reached one hand out of the shower and over to the counter where he'd left a condom packet. He rolled the condom on and soaped himself up then leaned in close to Tim's ear.

"Ready?" he whispered and Tim nodded.

Slowly he pushed in until he was leaning flush against Tim's body. He leaned his head against Tim's shoulder while he allowed them both a moment to adjust then he slowly began to move. Tim was becoming used to Horatio's gentle way and as he stood there he let himself become lost in the sensation. Horatio shifted his angle and Tim gasped as he brushed his prostate.

His higher brain functions were fading into the background and instinct was taking over. He began rocking back, meeting Horatio on each thrust with small moans and whimpers escaping his lips. He began to feel Horatio's movements increase and become more erratic then he felt his hand wrap around his cock and begin stroking. This was his undoing. He thrust forward into Horatio's hand and with a loud moan, he came, clamping his inner muscles down on Horatio's cock and drawing his release from him.

Horatio let his full weight rest on Tim for a few moments before slowly pulling out. Tim turned and pulled Horatio into his arms. "I could definitely get used to this," he said.

888

Horatio pulled his car into the parking lot at CSI. He looked over at Tim and asked, "You ready for this?" Tim nodded. "Good, and don't be too surprised if you see people staring at us."

As they approached the front desk Horatio noticed several of the officers whisper among themselves. He caught the desk officer's attention.

"Paula, I need to sign my friend in. He's meeting with the sketch artist upstairs," he said.

"No problem, Lieutenant," she said and handed Tim a pen. After he'd filled out the information in the log book she handed him a guest badge. "Wear this clipped to your shirt at all times while in the building."

Tim took the tag and clipped it to his shirt. As they were leaving, Paula noticed the name he'd written in the log. "Hang on a second," she said.

"Is there a problem?" Horatio asked.

"No," Paula answered. "But I just noticed the name in the log. Someone stopped by this morning looking for information on Mr. Speedle."

Horatio and Tim exchanged a look. "Someone was looking for me? Here?" Tim asked.

"Yes, sir. He said he was a student of yours and was concerned that he couldn't reach you at home," she said.

Tim looked at Horatio. "None of my students know where I live," he said.

"What did this person look like?" Horatio asked.

Paula thought for a moment. "Um, young guy, mid, late twenties. Beard, moustache. He was wearing a baseball cap."

Horatio glanced over at Tim who just shrugged. "What did he say exactly?" Horatio asked.

"He knew that Mr. Speedle was staying with you. He asked for your address but I told him that we couldn't give out that sort of information." She reached down under the counter and pulled out an envelope. "He asked me to give you this."

Tim took the envelope from her and looked at the front. He immediate recognized the handwriting and his hand started to shake just a bit as he looked up at Horatio. "It's from Simon," he said.

"What? Are you sure?" Horatio asked. Tim nodded. "Okay, put it down on the counter." He turned to Paula. "Did he bring this with him?"

Paula shook her head. "No. When I wouldn't give him your home address, he asked for paper and an envelope so he could leave a note."

Horatio thought for a moment. "Call Calliegh down here now," he said. "Tell her to bring a kit."

A few minutes later Calliegh walked up to the front desk. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Simon may have been here this morning. Someone left this for Tim," he said gesturing to the letter.

"You're sure it's from him?" she asked.

Tim answered. "I recognize the handwriting."

Calliegh pulled a pair of gloves out of her case and picked up the envelope. After examining the outside she reached into her kit and took out a scalpel, then carefully sliced open the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened the paper and a puzzled look appeared on her face. She looked up at the two men.

"It's blank. Nothing's written on it," she said.

Tim scowled. "He just wants me to know that he knows where I am," he said. "And that he's not going to give up."

Horatio placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not going to get near you again. I promise."

Calliegh bagged the letter and the envelope. "I'm going to get these over to trace and check for DNA. See if we can confirm this was the same guy."

Horatio nodded. "We'll be upstairs with the sketch artist."

888

Horatio sat next to Tim in the interrogation room holding his hand under the table as the sketch artist explained what she needed Tim to do. He could tell that Tim was upset by the fact that Simon had made his presence known again and so soon after the assault. He'd taken Horatio's hand while they were in the lobby and despite the stares they were getting, Horatio wouldn't let him let go.

A knock at the window caught Horatio's attention and he looked over to see Rick Stettler peering into the room. He gestured for Horatio to come out. Horatio whispered in Tim's ear that he would be right back then left the room. He stepped out and closed the door but stayed close to the window.

"Rick," he said.

"Horatio," Rick replied by way of a greeting. "You want to tell me what's been going on."

"I suspect you already know what's been going on, judging by the stares I'm getting and all of the whispering," Horatio said. "But there is something I'd like to know, which is how exactly did Tim's stalker find out that he's staying with me?"

Rick's expression turned suddenly from annoyed to concerned. "Excuse me?"

Horatio stood with his hands on his hips, once again gaining the upper hand. "He was here this morning, Rick. He left a little calling card after the front desk wouldn't give him my home address." He tilted his head to one side. "As far as I know, no one had that particular information except the officers at the scene yesterday morning."

"You're sure it was the same guy here this morning?" Rick asked.

"Calliegh is trying to verify that as we speak," he answered.

Rick paused for a moment, taking a breath and considering the possibilities. "I'll question everyone who was there yesterday. You're sure you didn't tell anyone else." Horatio nodded. "How about him?" he asked glancing through the glass at Tim.

"He's been with me the whole time," Horatio answered.

Rick nodded and as he turned to leave he said, "Watch your back Horatio."

Horatio smiled. "Always do, Rick. Always do."

Eric caught him in the hallway as he was about to go back into the room. "H, we got a problem," he said.

"What is it, Eric?" Horatio asked.

"That murder scene you asked me to investigate yesterday." Horatio nodded. "There were some stray blood drops that looked out of place, like someone had cut themselves." Again Horatio nodded. "Well, since the victim was stabbed, we didn't think that was unusual, until I got the DNA results back just now. They matched the swabs Calliegh took from under your friends nails as well as the spatter at his apartment."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Eric?"

"I think the same man who assaulted your friend also committed this murder," Eric said as they both looked through the glass at Tim.

TBC


	14. Slave Play

Title: Club Descent: Slave Play

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #18 Slave

Word Count: 2130

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers

(This chapter is for Little Horatio, who asked.)

888

Horatio turned back to his CSI. "Eric, are you absolutely certain? No chance of cross contamination?"

"Positive, H. These two cases are linked," Eric said.

Horatio was silent for a moment while he contemplated the ramifications of that fact. He glanced back into the room where Tim sat with the sketch artist and realized just how close he probably came to losing his life the day before. He turned back to Eric.

"What do we know about the victim, Eric?"

"Not much," Eric answered as he opened the file in his hands. "Young male, early twenties probably. He was found stripped and tied to a bed, beaten, likely sexually assaulted, then stabbed. No ID but we did find this next to the body."

He handed over a plastic bag containing a business card. Horatio looked at the card and muttered, "Club Descent."

"You know this place, H?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded. "More importantly," he said looking through the glass at Tim. "So does he." After a moment he turned back to Eric. "Do you have any photos of the victim? Preferably not too gruesome."

Eric flipped through the photos in the file then shrugged. "Autopsy photo, neck up. Face shot for ID purposes," he said. "You think your friend may know the victim?"

"If he was one of the kids that hung out at that club, then I do," Horatio said.

He looked through the glass again and it looked like the sketch artist was putting the finishing touches on her drawing. "Eric," he said as he turned back. "I want you to show him the photo, but remember..."

"He's a victim, not a suspect," Eric finished. "Don't worry, H."

Horatio gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

He opened the door just as the sketch artist slid her drawing across the table. Horatio walked over and stood next to Tim who unconsciously held up a hand. Horatio took his hand without hesitation. Tim stared at the sketch.

Horatio leaned down. "What do you think?"

Tim glanced up at him. "That's him," he said.

"Good," Horatio said. "You did good." Then addressing the sketch artist he said, "Can you make a copy of this and add in a beard, moustache, and a baseball cap. Paula, down at the front desk, can help with the exact details. Then distribute it."

"Yes sir," she said as she got up.

Horatio waited for her to leave then he sat down next to Tim and turned to face him. "We need your help with one more thing before we go," he said. He shifted his gaze to Eric, and Tim followed. "This is Eric. He's investigating the murder that happened Sunday morning, the one I got the call about."

Eric sat down at the table across from the two men and got his first good look at the man that Calliegh had said was Horatio's lover. He held out a hand. "Eric Delko," he said.

Tim shook his hand. "Tim Speedle," he replied.

Eric looked down at the file for a moment then back up at Tim. "Look, I know this whole thing has been difficult for you but I need to ask you a few questions." Tim nodded. Eric pulled out the plastic bag containing the business card. "We found this next to our victim." He passed the bag over to Tim.

Tim looked at it then over at Horatio. "You think he was one of the kids from the club?"

"It's beginning to look that way, yes," Horatio said.

Tim turned back to Eric. "Do you know which one?" he asked.

"That's where we were hoping you could help. I have a photo," he said. He pulled out a black and white photo from the file. "It's an autopsy photo," Eric added before he slid it across the table.

Tim took one look at the photo and recognized the kid immediately. "I've seen him at the club," Tim said.

"Do you know his name?" Eric asked.

Tim shook his head then looked at Horatio. "But Max might," he said. "What happened to him?" Tim asked gesturing to the photo.

Eric looked at Horatio before answering. Horatio nodded his approval. "We have evidence that the same person who assaulted you killed him. We found him tied to a bed, beaten and stabbed."

Suddenly Tim's mind desperately wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment but he didn't want to retreat. He knew he was safe and he gripped Horatio's hand a bit tighter just to convince himself.

"Face up or face down?" Tim asked. Eric gave him a questioning look. "On the bed. Did you find him face up or face down?"

After a quick glance at Horatio Eric answered, "Face down, knees pulled up under him."

Tim took a breath, trying to stay focused. "When, um…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "When you turned him over, he had marks on his chest and waist, like strap marks from being restrained." It was a statement of fact, not a question but Eric nodded anyway. "And these marks on his face," Tim said pointing at the photo, "are from a ball gag." He looked up at Eric. "He was raped?"

"We still have to confirm that. The ME will check for fluids…"

"There won't be any," Tim said mater-of-factly. "He always uses a condom. Look for bruising, tearing, he wouldn't have been gentle," he said quietly.

Tim was reaching his limit and Horatio could see him beginning to withdraw. He looked over at Eric and asked, "Give us a minute, will you?"

Eric agreed and left the room but he watched the two through the glass. Tim was staring at the far wall. Horatio turned toward him and took his face in his hands. He rested their foreheads together.

"I need you to stay with me for a bit longer," he said quietly and felt Tim nod.

Tim reached over and picked up the photo. "This is me, Horatio," he said and Horatio felt a chill run through his body.

"Tim, Eric needs to know what happened to this boy." Tim took a deep breath and nodded. "You need another minute?" He shook his head. Horatio leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, here we go," he said as he signaled for Eric to come back into the room.

Eric walked into the room trying to shake from his brain the image of his boss kissing another man. He knew that he didn't have any particular problem with the general idea of it. But this was Horatio, not someone he thought of that way. He sat down at the table again.

"Eric," Horatio said. "Tim may have some information pertaining to your case that may help."

Tim sat with one hand firmly in Horatio's grasp and the other resting on the black and white photo of the murder victim. "I can tell you what likely transpired between this boy and Simon." He spoke in a low, flat tone. "They met at the club, Club Descent. Simon would have been looking for someone who was into bondage."

"So, for this kid, being tied up was part of the game," Eric said. "That would explain why we didn't find any defensive wounds."

"It's also likely that there was a third person involved, not in the murder but in the game," Tim continued. "Simon is into slave play but doesn't like to get personally involved. He'll find a third to dominate the slave and he'll watch. He gets off on it."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "He had the kid strip, then had the third guy bind his wrists with leather bands and suspend him from something overhead. Then he spread his legs and restrained them to the floor using another set of leather cuffs. After that he would have blindfolded the kid."

Tim stared at the photo on the table and ran his fingers over the edge. "Once he had the kid blindfolded any number of things could have happened, weighted nipple clamps, ball stretchers. At some point the kid must've protested or talked back." He gestured to two bruises on either side of the victim's mouth. "These are from a ball gag, fastened tighter than necessary. He would have had the dominant penetrate the kid, either himself or with an object. All of this is designed to humiliate and I can guarantee you, by this point, the kid is probably freaking out, unless he was really hardcore. But Simon wouldn't have taken him if he was really hardcore. He looks for people who think they know DS play, lightweights. They're easier to take control over in the end."

Tim paused and took a breath. "He probably kept him for a couple days, likely picked him up sometime late Thursday night, after Max and I left the club, kept him until late Saturday. Probably wouldn't take him too long to break the kid. Once he did, that's when his personal involvement would start. He only want the completely submissive ones."

As Horatio listened to Tim's story he became concerned about his apparent detachment. He was showing no emotion at all as he spoke. Horatio had seen him withdraw before but this was different. He knew enough about psychology to know that Tim had withdrawn again but in a different way. He also realized, to his own horror, that even though Tim was talking in the third person, he was describing things that had actually happened to him.

Tim continued. "Simon had the dominant release the kid, now truly the slave, and tie him to the bed, probably into the same position you found him in. He would have been completely immobilized, unable to move even a little. The strap marks on his chest, waist and groin area are from leather straps that held him firmly in place. He could have been in that position for as much as a day while Simon repeatedly brought him to the edge of climax, then backed off, another form of humiliation and control. He also would have repeatedly raped him, likely with no preparation or lubricant. Extreme pleasure and extreme pain."

Tim fell silent and stared at the photo. Eric sat across the table from him trying to wrap his brain around what he was hearing. What Tim had described to them seemed to match the victim's physical condition almost exactly, bruise for bruise. And just as Horatio had, Eric was struck by the knowledge that Tim was likely speaking from personal experience. But one thing didn't make sense in that context.

"Why kill him?" Eric asked.

Tim looked up for the first time and met Eric's eyes. He shrugged and pointed to the photo. "He wasn't me," he said then lowered his gaze once again. He sighed. "I used to be normal," he muttered. He looked up at Horatio who was, by this time, completely speechless, and asked, in the same flat, emotionless tone, "Can we go home now?"

Horatio shook himself out of his slight daze and said, "Uh, yeah. That's probably a good idea." He looked up at Eric who nodded his agreement.

Horatio stood and Tim followed him out. He said nothing on the way home, just sat staring out the window of the car. Horatio was also silent on the ride home. His mind kept drifting to elements of Tim's story and he felt his stomach turning at the thought of what those first days must have been like, the shear terror and helplessness.

When they arrived home Tim walked, zombie-like, into the house. He sat down on the sofa and Horatio watched as he slowly drew his legs up protectively and rested his head to one side on his knees. Horatio wasn't quite sure what to do so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you like some dinner?" Tim shrugged but said nothing. "Do you want to talk?" Again nothing. Horatio went to sit next to him but hesitated for just a moment. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" He saw Tim's lower lip start to quiver and he shook his head.

Horatio slipped off his shoes and suit jacket. He snaked one leg behind Tim and settled into the corner of the sofa, pulling Tim into his arms. For the first time since they'd met, Horatio was having trouble controlling his own emotions. His anger, his shear fury at what Simon had done was very close to the surface, mingled with a profound sadness at what Tim had endured. As he felt Tim bury his face in his shirt and his body begin to shake, he lost his own battle and wept along with his lover.

TBC


	15. Stay

Title: Club Descent: Stay

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #87 Life

Word Count: 2030

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play

Tim had fallen asleep in Horatio's arms but sleep did not come easily for Horatio himself. His mind, already so haunted with images from his own past, now carried the burden of Tim's enslavement. He pondered over that word but couldn't find a better one to describe what had happened. At the same time he had to marvel at Tim's resiliency given that he was able to go on with at least the façade of a normal life and a successful career even with the specter of Simon hanging over him for the past three years.

But he also realized what this meant. It meant that Tim had had to psychologically adapt himself to the abusive situation, to make it normal, or he wouldn't have been able to cope. It meant a certain amount of cognitive dissonance, it meant Stockholm Syndrome. It also meant that, even though he'd spent the past year fighting to regain control of his own life, Simon could still take hold of him again. Given the right circumstances, he would return to the abusive relationship. In fact, given the state that Tim was in when he'd found him Sunday morning, he was beginning to believe that Simon did not intend to kill him but instead take him back into his control. That was still his goal and always would be.

Horatio craned his neck around trying to see the clock on the far wall. It was four o'clock and he'd been sitting there in the same position for almost an hour. He was getting stiff and his foot was asleep. Carefully, he lifted Tim up enough to free his leg but not enough to wake him. He gently shifted him and laid him down on the sofa as he stood. Tim murmured in his sleep but settled back in quickly. Horatio stretched as he wandered over to the front window and looked out. He saw the patrol car that had been assigned to guard his residence. Simon was resourceful and the chief feared that he would find Horatio's eventually. He checked the keypad for his home security system before heading upstairs to change.

888

Eric stood in autopsy room staring at the young man they'd found the day before. He had the file open in front of him with the transcribed notes from his interview with Tim. He was comparing the boy's injuries to Tim's account of what had happened. They all matched. Alexx stepped up next to him.

"Eric?" she questioned. "What are you still doing here?"

Eric startled slightly. He hadn't heard her enter the room. "Hey Alexx," he said in a subdued tone.

She looked at him closely. "You okay baby?" she asked.

He sighed. "I don't know Alexx. I met Horatio's… friend today." He glanced over at her to gage her reaction. She just nodded. "You knew already, didn't you?"

"For as long as I've known Horatio," she answered.

Eric shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me," he said.

She did surprise him when she asked, "So what's he like?"

"You haven't met him yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "You do know what happened yesterday, right?"

"Calliegh told me, yes. Poor guy," she said. "Been so busy, I haven't had a chance to talk to Horatio yet."

"And you know about this case," he said pointing to the body on the slider. Eric took a breath. "The same man who did this also assaulted Horatio's friend." Alexx looked at him with a shocked expression. "He described to me in detail what happened to this kid."

He showed Alexx the pages of transcribed notes. She looked up at him after scanning the notes. "You think this happened to him, don't you?"

"I sat there and listened to him Alexx. He was describing something he'd experienced, I'm sure of it." After a pause he added, "Horatio looked like he was going to be sick."

She handed him back the papers and headed for the door. "You catch this monster, Eric. You hear me," she said as she walked.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Horatio," she replied as the door swung shut.

888

Horatio stared into the refrigerator. He knew he should be hungry, he had barely eaten anything in two days. But food didn't appeal to him at the moment. In fact, very little appealed to him at the moment. He slammed the door with a bit more force than he intended. He turned and startled when he saw Tim standing at the edge of the kitchen, staring at him. He froze. He didn't know why but he couldn't make himself move as Tim's eyes bore into him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Tim said.

Horatio stared at him, looking into haunted eyes. He shook his head as his voice had momentarily failed him. Finally he managed to say, "What?"

"We had it all planned out. Finish college, move down south somewhere, buy a house on the beach. We even talked about kids." It took Horatio a moment to realize that he was talking about Andrew. Tim's expression shifted and he turned his head away. "I should go. You shouldn't have to deal with this," he said and turned to leave.

Horatio immediately overcame his paralysis and in three long strides was standing in front of Tim. "Don't leave," he implored. "I don't have to deal with this, I want to."

He looked into Tim's eyes hoping he would see the truth in what he was saying. Tim's expression softened a bit. Horatio tentatively reached out a hand. Tim took it and Horatio pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. They stood that way for several minutes.

Finally Horatio pulled back and looked into Tim's eyes. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to stay here because you want to."

He was desperately hoping Tim would decide to stay. He couldn't bear the though of him going back to Simon. His relief was obvious when he saw Tim nod and he leaned in and took his mouth in a soft kiss. Slowly, Horatio became aware of a noise behind him and he broke the kiss. Someone was knocking at the front door. He took a moment to compose himself before walking to the door and looking out the spy hole. He smiled and disengaged the alarm system before opening the door to find Alexx standing on his front stoop. He stepped aside and let her in.

She turned to him and asked, "Horatio, are you okay? Eric told me what happened this afternoon."

He gave her his best attempt at a smile. "I'm fine Alexx," he said.

She looked at him critically. "Funny, you don't look fine," she said with her hands on her hips.

Not wanting to get into an argument with her he decided to change the subject. "Alexx," he said, directing her attention toward the other side of the room where Tim was standing. "This is Tim Speedle."

Alexx smiled in her best non-threatening, motherly way and walked over to him with her hand held out. Instinctively Tim took it. "Alexx Woods. It's a pleasure to meet you. Horatio's told me about you."

Tim shook her hand. He vaguely recalled Horatio mentioning that name and something about a mother hen. "Likewise," he said.

Horatio walked over to stand next to Tim. Alexx looked back and forth between the two men taking note of the fact that they both looked pale and Horatio's featured looked sunken. She asked, "Have either of you eaten lately?"

Tim shrugged and Horatio hedged. Alexx shook her head. She dropped her bag on the sofa, removed her jacket, and rolled up her sleeves. "Horatio, I swear," she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. She began rifling through his refrigerator and pulling out various items. Horatio watched her for a moment and the only thought that ran through his mind was that he was glad that he'd gone food shopping the other day because he didn't want to think of what she would have done if his cupboards had been bare.

Tim leaned over close to Horatio's ear and whispered, "Is she always like this?" Horatio just nodded. Tim looked into the kitchen. "Can, um… can we help?" he asked tentatively.

Alexx held up a hand and said, "I work better alone. You boys relax."

Tim glanced over at Horatio who just said, "Better to do as she says."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on the sofa with Tim huddled protectively in Horatio's arms. The smell of the food cooking was beginning to make both men hungry. Alexx walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of the sofa. Horatio could tell that she was now in full mother mode.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," she said. "And I expect both of you to eat."

Horatio tried to hide his amusement as he said, "Yes, ma'am."

Tim moved to sit up and winced slightly as he did so. Alexx immediately descended on him. "Have you been checked out by a doctor yet?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Just bruised."

Alexx rolled her eyes. "What is it with you men and doctors?" She gestured to Tim. "Sit forward and take your shirt off. Let me check you out."

Tim turned to Horatio, looking for some help. "I did mention that she's a doctor, didn't I?" Horatio said.

"Horatio?" He really didn't want to do this.

"Come on, what harm can it do? Besides, it'll make me feel better to know there really is nothing seriously wrong," Horatio replied.

Tim knew he was outnumbered. "Fine," he grumbled. He removed his shirt with only minor difficulty and sat forward on the sofa.

Alexx hid her initial shock at seeing all of the bruises on his body as she set to examining him. She checked his range of motion and for any abdominal tenderness that might signify internal bleeding. Then she placed a hand on either side of his ribcage and told him to take a deep breath, which he was able to do without difficulty.

Finally convinced that he wasn't bleeding internally and that he didn't have any fractured ribs, she said, "Okay, you do appear to just be bruised."

"See, I told you," Tim muttered as he put his shirt back on.

Somehow he couldn't be mad at either of them as they were really just looking out for him. But he could sulk for a bit. Horatio held out his arms and Tim curled into his embrace for some comforting. He knew he was acting like a little kid but he really didn't care. It felt good to have Horatio hold him.

Alexx heard the kitchen timer sound and went to check on dinner. Satisfied that everything was ready, she called back to the living room. "Come on boys, dinner's ready." Apparently they were too slow in responding for her liking so she added, "Despite what the songs say, you can't live on lovin'. So get your butts in here." She heard Horatio chuckle as they walked into the kitchen.

They ate in relative silence. Tim hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. By the time they finished both men were feeling much better and Horatio noticed that the slight headache he'd been sporting all day had ceased to be a problem.

"Thanks, Alexx," he said. "That was wonderful, as usual."

Tim glanced at him. "She does this for you often?" he asked.

Alexx answered, "Every time he gets so wrapped up in work that he forgets to eat. Which is often."

Tim smirked. "I guess that makes two of us now," he said.

Alexx cast her eyes heavenward. "Lord help me," she said.

"Don't worry. I come with my own mother hen," Tim said as his cell phone rang.

He answered it without looking at the caller ID and was greeted by, "Tim, what the fuck is going on?! I'm standing outside your apartment and there's cops everywhere."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fuck, Jess. I totally forgot to call you."

TBC


	16. More

Title: Club Descent: More

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #41 Passionate

Word Count: 1950

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. I have plans to turn this into a limited series.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play, Stay

Horatio got up from the sofa when he heard knocking at the door. He opened it and was greeted by the young woman he'd gotten a glimpse of at Tim's lab the week before.

"Jess?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio stepped aside as he said, "Horatio, please."

She stepped inside and saw Tim just as he was standing up. She practically flung herself into his arms, causing him to take a step back so he wouldn't fall over. He wrapped his arms around her.

"God, Tim. I was so scared, when you didn't show up for work today and I got to your apartment and all the cops, you didn't answer your cell all afternoon," spilled out of Jess' mouth in one breath. "No one would tell me anything. I thought something horrible had happened," she added.

Tim held her a little tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't call you this morning. Everything happened so fast and it's been…" he sighed.

He was hoping not to have to involve her in all of this but, as usual, his forgetfulness had sort of forced the issue. He didn't have to give her all of the details but he would have to tell her something. He lead her over to the sofa and they sat down.

Horatio decided to give them some privacy so he went into the kitchen to help Alexx clean up from dinner. She had already made a start on the dishes so Horatio picked up a towel and started drying. He glanced back into the living room where Tim and Jess were deep in conversation. Alexx caught his attention and he turned back.

"So, how are you really doing, Horatio? And don't lie to me this time."

Horatio sighed. He knew he couldn't ever lie to Alexx and get away with it for long. "I'm worried, Alexx. Simon is still out there and he wants Tim back."

"And how about Tim?" she asked.

Horatio took a breath. "Hurt, scared," he said. He glanced back to the living room momentarily. "He tries to hide it but cries a lot. He's not used to having someone be gentle with him. I think… I think somewhere in the back of his mind, he's expecting me to hurt him."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that it pained him greatly to have to admit that. She quickly dried her hands and turned to face him. "Horatio, you know and I know, you would never do anything to hurt anyone." She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "And Tim will come to realize that too. Just give him some time."

Out in the living room, Jess listened to what Tim had to say. He only told her what was absolutely necessary, that he had an abusive ex-boyfriend who was currently stalking him. He'd broken into his apartment Sunday morning and assaulted him then ran off when Horatio came in.

"Are you okay?" she asked full of concern.

Tim shrugged. "Bruised but otherwise all right."

"Did you get yourself checked out because I know you and…"

"Yes," he cut her of, rolling his eyes. "Horatio's friend in there," he gestured toward the kitchen, "is a doctor. She checked me out herself. I'm fine." She didn't look completely convinced. He took her hand. "Look, Jess, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to hold down the fort for a few more days. I emailed the Dean and told him I had a family emergency to deal with and I would be out of town for a while."

"Yeah, I can do that. Besides, I think your students have gotten used to me at this point. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked as Horatio walked back into the room.

He stood behind Tim and place his hands on his shoulders. Tim looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said.

Jess looked up at Horatio and smiled. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Because he should really come with a warning label, not to mention care and feeding instructions," she said with just a hint of sarcasm.

Horatio chuckled. "I'm a 'learn as you go' sorta guy," he answered. "I never read the directions."

Jess giggled, deciding that she liked Horatio. Tim glanced between them. "Are you two finished?" he asked.

Horatio looked at Jess who shrugged. "I suppose," he said. Tim shook his head.

Jess looked at her watch. "I should get going," she said. "Charlie doesn't like it when I get home too late."

"Boyfriend?" Horatio asked.

"Cat," she responded and he chuckled.

"I should be getting home to my kids, too," Alexx said.

They said their good-byes with a promise to keep in phone contact until the whole situation was resolved. Horatio closed the door behind them then walked over to Tim and draped his arms around his neck. "Now where were we before we were interrupted," he said as he leaned in close.

Tim added, "And fed," as he moved in closer.

"And mothered," Horatio contributed as he closed the remaining distance and captured Tim's lips for a slow kiss.

He knew they should be talking, that they needed to talk, but after everything that they'd been through today, he felt less like talking and more like doing something else. He opened his mouth, encouraging Tim to take the lead. Tim swept his tongue over Horatio's lips before plunging in. Somehow they ended up in the bedroom though neither man recalled climbing the stairs.

Horatio slowly unbuttoned Tim's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He gently ran his hands down Tim's neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms. He felt Tim shiver as he took his hands and placed them at the top button of his own shirt, urging him to do the same. Once Horatio's shirt was shed he pulled Tim close, pressing their bodies together and burying his face in his neck. Tim's skin felt warm and flushed as he pressed himself closer. He began to lay feather light kisses along Tim's neck and down his shoulder as his hands brushed lightly over his back. Horatio moved back just slightly and took Tim's face in his hands. He kissed his forehead, then his eyes, his nose, then finally took his mouth, slowly exploring. His goal was nothing less than the complete worship of Tim Speedle's body.

While he had Tim distracted he managed to unfasten his pants and push them down so that they pooled at his feet. Then he relieved himself of his own remaining clothing before maneuvering Tim back toward the bed. He gently urged him to lay down in the center. Tim's breathing was already a bit raged and his body tingled everywhere Horatio touched him. His emotional control was slipping again but this time he didn't care as much. Horatio knew almost everything, at least enough to understand.

He began laying soft kisses across Tim's chest, moving from side to side, eliciting small gasps as he went. He worked his way down to Tim's hard, leaking cock. Horatio smirked as his tongue darted out and ran up the shaft and around the head.

Tim's breath caught and he sobbed out, "Oh God!"

Horatio paused, momentarily concerned. He glanced up and noticed the tears running down Tim's face. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "Please," he croaked out.

He took hold of the sheets beneath him in a death grip and tried to control himself as he felt Horatio's mouth close around him. Horatio took a moment to run his tongue over and around the head before slowly drawing him in. Tim tried his best to remain still as Horatio's tongue massaged him and his teeth lightly scraped his shaft. His eyes fluttered shut. His mind began to drift. For a moment he forgot where he was and who he was with. He could feel the pressure building and knew he was close, closer than he realized. Horatio also became aware of how close he was and took him all of the way down his throat, swallowing around him. Before he could stop himself, Tim came hard down Horatio's throat with a sob. Horatio swallowed until his was spent then let him slip from his mouth. Tim lay limp beneath him with tears streaming down his face as Horatio kissed his way back up his body.

He hovered over Tim for a moment before asking, "You okay?"

Tim trembled slightly and nodded as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Horatio reached a hand out and wiped the tears from his face then leaned down and took his mouth in a slow kiss that was full of the promise of more. When he pulled back he looked into Tim's eyes seeing something he didn't quite understand.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked again.

Tim nodded. "He used to," Tim started to say then looked away. "He used to punish me when I'd…"

Horatio tilted his head. "He used to punish you when he went down on you like that and you came?" Tim gave him a quick nod still not looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have…"

"No. You're not him. I know that," he said quickly turning his head back and looking into Horatio's eyes. "It's gonna take me some time, that's all." He took Horatio's face in his hands and pulled him in for another kiss. When he pulled back he whispered, "I want you."

Horatio leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand. But when Tim tried to roll over he stopped him. "Don't," he said. "Let me watch you. I promise I won't hurt you."

Tim lay back and pulled his legs up. Horatio took a moment to prepare him before rolling the condom on and slowly burying himself balls deep. He stilled as his eyes drifted shut and worked to maintain his composure for as long as possible. He didn't want to lose control and risk hurting Tim. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked down at the face of his lover. His head was back. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were dark with passion. He leaned forward and claimed his lips as he slowly began to move, slowly out, then slowly back in, setting his sensual rhythm.

With each thrust, as their tongues dueled, Horatio's speed increased. Tim began arching his hips up, urging the redhead to move faster, harder. He moaned into the kiss each time Horatio's cock would brush his prostate. Horatio was beginning to feel light headed and he broke the kiss, resting his head on Tim's shoulder as he continued to pound into his body. Unable to hold out any longer he took Tim's cock in his hand and with a few well timed strokes both men came, calling each other's names.

Horatio collapsed forward onto Tim's chest breathing heavily. He honestly hadn't come that hard in a long time and it took him longer than usual to bring himself back. His mind still clouded, he felt himself being rolled over and the condom being removed. After a few moments he pulled Tim into his arms and twined their legs together. He kissed him softly and pulled the blankets up over them. As he drifted off to sleep, Horatio was struck by the thought that the more time he spent with Tim, the more he knew he never wanted him to leave. That was something else that they would need to talk about, in the morning.

TBC


	17. Max

Before I get to this chapter I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to respond with feedback on this story. There have been too many comments for me to respond to each and every one of them individually but I am reading them, and I do appreciate them. So thank you everyone.

Club Descent started as a short story. My first AU, inspired by so many other great AU's I've read, I thought I'd try my hand. The original plan was about 10,000 words. Well it mutated. I now have a notebook full of notes for it's future. headdesk What have I done?

I will be on vacation next week and I don't know if I will have the next chapter fully edited and ready to go before I leave. If I do I will get it up this weekend, otherwise next weekend. I am bringing my MacBook with me so I can work on the plane, because I'm just that obsessed, so there will definitely be more when I get back from Florida.

Peace, and on to the next Chapter,

Linda

Title: Club Descent: Max

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #73 Dream

Word Count: 1930

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play, Stay, More

( Have you ever had something in the world outside interfere with a dream? Maybe you fell asleep with the TV or radio on, or someone says something of does something to you while you're sleeping that filters through into your dream and mutates. )

888

Tuesday Morning

Darkness. His eyes were open, he was fairly certain of that. He could make out some vague, blurry shapes in the distance but nothing concrete. His right arm ached. He wasn't able to move. He couldn't feel the restraints but he knew they must be there because he was immobilized. Why did only one arm ache, he thought? Or did he say it out loud.

ooo

He tried to remember how long he'd been trussed up this time but his brain seemed cloudy and he had no clear memory of ending up in his current situation. It didn't feel right somehow. Not that it ever felt right but it felt less right this time for some reason. He wished he could make his mind focus. There was a vague memory, somewhere in the background. A man, but he could focus. He knew Simon would be back, probably soon. He wasn't looking forward to it but, at least, maybe, Simon would let him down and his arm would stop aching.

ooo

Horatio stretched and rolled over in bed. He smiled and gently ran a hand over Tim's back. He was lying on his right side with his right arm up under the pillow. Horatio wondered how long he'd been in that position, thinking that he would probably be pretty stiff when he woke up. He whispered into Tim's ear as he slept that he loved him and he brushed his fingers down his arm and over his back. He smiled as he heard Tim murmur in his sleep.

ooo

There was a voice in the darkness. He couldn't tell if it was Simon or the Dominant. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying. He just heard his name being spoken into his ear. Whoever was speaking was close behind him. His breath was hot on his ear. He felt something on his back. It started out soft but quickly grew into a burning sensation. He knew better than to cry out so he gritted his teeth and only squirmed slightly. Then it stopped and he let out a breath. It started again on his arm, like a red, hot poker being drawn along his skin.

ooo

Horatio lay back down and spooned up against Tim. He kissed the back of his neck and rested his hand on Tim's hip. As he was drifting off to sleep again he absently stroked Tim's leg. He didn't notice the single tear that ran down Tim's cheek.

888

Eric walked into the lab and found Calliegh with Horatio and Tim's clothing. She was going over each piece with a magnifier and tape lifts.

"Hey, Cal," he said as he walked into the room. "Have you found anything yet?"

Calliegh looked up from what she was doing. "Nothing, so far," she said, clearly frustrated.

She pulled Tim's t-shirt and shorts out of the second evidence bag and started working on them. She spread the shirt out on the table and the first thing she noticed was a shoe print. She flattened the shirt out so she could see the whole print, then photographed it. Eric winced when he saw it.

"That had to hurt," he said.

Calliegh nodded. "I really want to catch this guy, Eric."

"Maybe we should go back to his apartment. You know, a fresh set of eyes might turn up something," Eric suggested.

"Couldn't hurt, I suppose," she agreed.

"Great. Then we can both go back to my scene, see what we can put together," he added.

888

Horatio's eyes fluttered open at a sound in the room that he couldn't quite place. He heard Tim sniffle and was suddenly fully awake. He pulled Tim closer and gently ran a hand over his cheek. Feeling that it was damp he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Tim muttered and quickly wiped his face. "Bad dream."

He rolled over and snuggled into Horatio's arms, grateful for once to actually have someone to comfort him. Horatio held him, completely understanding how he felt. He'd certainly been haunted enough by nightmares himself.

"Feel like talking about it?" Horatio asked.

Tim shrugged. "Same old thing," was all he said.

Horatio let it go figuring he would talk when he was ready. But he felt the need to say one thing. "You know you're safe here, right? I'm not going to hurt you or make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

He nodded and nuzzled into Horatio's neck. "I wish we could just stay here like this," he said. He did realize how ridiculous and lovesick he sounded, but he didn't care.

Horatio chuckled. "Well, we are both off for the next few days," he said.

Tim pulled back just enough to look at Horatio face to face. "So does that mean we can spend the next few days in bed?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Horatio smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "I suppose we could try," he whispered against Tim's lips.

Just as the kiss was becoming heated, they heard a knocking at the front door. Horatio pulled back and rested his forehead against Tim's. "This is becoming habit," he muttered. Tim chuckled as Horatio rolled out of bed and donned his robe. He looked back at Tim, noting the slight leer. "Hold that thought," he said as he headed down the stairs.

He checked the window by the front door and saw Max standing on the stoop. He opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Max paused when he saw Horatio in his robe.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Horatio ducked his head to hide the slight blush. "No," he said. Then he added, almost under his breath, "Another five minutes and…" He let that thought trail off.

"Sorry. I shoulda called first," Max said with a smirk. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how Tim was doin'.

Hearing Max's voice, Tim stuck his head over the banister and said, "I'll be right down."

"Bring me some clothes, please," Horatio called up to him.

Tim threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt for Horatio. He headed down the stairs and tossed the clothes to the redhead before walking over to Max. Max looked him up and down with a critical eye, taking notice of every bruise. He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"How ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Tim answered.

"Did ya get yerself checked out yet?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "Horatio's got a friend who's a doctor. She said I'm fine, just bruised."

He walked over to the sofa and gestured for Max to have a seat. Max glanced into the kitchen where he saw Horatio putting up a pot of coffee.

"So how's it going with you two?" Max asked quietly. He saw Tim smile and his cheeks color just slightly through the stubble. "That good, huh?"

Tim replied, just as quietly, "He's not like anyone I've ever met before."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Well, given the company you've been keepin' lately, I'd have to say that's a good thing." Tim pursed his lips. "You've got that totally lovesick, 'all I wanna do is lay in bed and fuck' look right now." Tim was about to reply when Max glance over at the kitchen and added, "S'okay. So does he."

"Max! Quit it, will you," Tim said.

Max chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasin' ya," he said. "Sorry I dropped by without callin' first." He smirked, unable to resist just a little more. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Tim glared at him for a moment before muttering, "A few more minutes and you'd still be standing out on the porch."

Max laughed out loud. "I am sorry, kid," he said.

From the kitchen, Horatio asked, "Max, how do you take your coffee?"

Still chuckling, Max answered, "Black is fine, thanks."

A moment later Horatio walked into the living room with three mugs of coffee. He placed one down on the table in front of Max and said, "Black." Then he handed one to Tim and said, "Light and sweet," as he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Tim smiled up at him as he fitted himself in behind him and settled into the corner of the sofa. Tim leaned back against his chest and sipped at his coffee. Max smiled thinking that despite everything, Tim actually looked happy and content.

"So," he said, addressing Horatio. "I gotta call from yer friend. That little, blonde lady from Sunday."

"Calliegh," Horatio said.

"Yeah, Calliegh. She said she wants to talk to me about a case related to what happened to Tim," he said.

Tim's expression turned somber. He knew that eventually he would have to tell Max what happened. He glanced back at Horatio for a moment, looking for support. Horatio gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Tim took a breath. "Max, something happened to one of the kids at the club."

Max paused with his coffee cup half way to his mouth. He looked over at Tim. "What happen?" he asked. "Who?"

Tim knew that Max was much more than just the bartender and bouncer at Club Descent. He was also the unofficial club dad. He knew each of the regulars and watched over them protectively. All of the kids knew that they could come to Max with a problem and he would help them solve it. He knew all their names, all their stories. They were like his family.

Tim sighed. "One of the kids was killed Sunday morning." He glanced back at Horatio again for a moment. "They think it was Simon."

Max placed his coffee mug down on the table. "Tim, who?" he asked again.

"I don't know his name. The little blonde guy with the rose tattoo on his left arm."

Max's head fell. "Jimmy," he muttered. Then he looked up with fire in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. Tim averted his eyes, not wanting to go into the whole story again so soon. "Tim," Max insisted. But he could see his friend retreat so he said, "Horatio, tell me what's goin' on."

Horatio wrapped his arms around Tim protectively. "He was found Sunday morning. It was the scene I originally got called to. He was tied up, beaten, stabbed. We, um, we think that he was probably picked up at the club Thursday night after you two left. There is some evidence to suggest that he was raped, repeatedly and that there may have been a second person involved."

"One of the dominants," Tim added quietly. "He had been restrained and played with."

Max was stunned into silence for a moment. "How can you know all this?" he finally managed to ask.

Tim spoke without meeting Max's eyes. "Because they showed me pictures of Jimmy's body. Everything that had been done to him," he paused for a moment, "Simon had done to me."

Max was a big guy who cultivated a very tough appearance. He was tall, muscular, a former Marine. He shaved his head to add to the image. But the moment he heard those word come from Tim's mouth, he sunk back into the sofa and looked very much the lost little boy on the verge of tears. He suddenly felt like he was sitting in someone else's nightmare. Without leaving Horatio's embrace, Tim reached out for Max and took his hand while Max tried to gain control of himself.

"That mother-fucker's a dead man," he muttered.

TBC


	18. Decision

Title: Club Descent: Decision

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (seriously, not kidding here, major hotness follows)

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #46 Tongue

Word Count: 2300

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. 

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play, Stay, More, Max

Eric walked into Tim's apartment and glanced around. His reason for being there was two-fold. He was there to investigate an assault but he was also there because he was curious about the man that his boss was involved with. Though he rationalized the latter by convincing himself that knowing Tim better would possibly help him know his attacker better.

One of the first things that drew his attention were the bookshelves along the far wall. You could tell a lot about a person by what he reads, Eric thought. As he scanned the books, he began to identify Tim a fellow science geek. He had two shelves packed with chemistry and biology books. As he glanced at the shelves he started to notice a series of books with the name Speedle printed on the spines. He pulled one out and discovered that Tim was the author. There were seven books all together at varying academic levels, from freshman chemistry to graduate level biochemistry.

"Hey, Cal," he called. Calliegh wandered up to him and he showed her the book. "There's a bunch of them here that he wrote. He didn't look old enough to have done all this."

Calliegh shrugged. "According to the police report he filed, he listed his age as thirty. I suppose he started young." She looked up at him. "You want to check out the actual crime scene now?" she asked.

Eric chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose I should."

They walked to the back of the apartment and into the bedroom. Eric stopped at the door and scanned the room. To his right he saw an unmade bed. Against the right wall was a closet, next to that a bureau. The left wall was taken up by a large casement window with a window seat and there were some boxes piled up under the window. Eric pulled out the crime scene sketch that Calliegh had done and glanced at it. He focused on the corner of the room where the assault took place and tried to picture, in his head, what had happened.

Calliegh walked up behind him and placed a hand on his arm. "What are you seeing?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "Just trying to picture it," he answered. He looked back at Calliegh then over at the bed. "So H gets the call from dispatch. He gets up, gets dressed," he said with a slight smirk. 

Calliegh continued, "They walk to the front door. Take a moment to say goodbye. Tim watches Horatio drive off."

"He closes the door, forgetting to lock it," Eric said. "Then he goes back to bed." He glanced at the police report again. "He says it was only a few minutes before he noticed the guy in the room with him. That means he must have been staking the place out."

"Or had incredibly good timing," Calliegh added.

Eric looked her right in the eye and said, "This guy's not going to give up, is he?"

888

Max stood at the front door. "Ya sure ya gonna be okay?" he asked Tim.

Tim nodded. "I've survived this long," he said.

Max looked over at Horatio. "Look out for him, will ya?. He has this was of finding trouble, even when he's not lookin' for it," he said with a smile.

"Hey," Tim protested. "I'm right here."

Horatio slipped his arm around Tim's waist. "Don't worry, Max. I'll keep him safe," he said. "Oh, and do me a favor. What you said before? If you see Simon, call the police. Don't do anything stupid."

Max smirked. "Don't worry."

Horatio chuckled. "Just don't kill him. That's paperwork I don't need."

"All right," Max sighed. "But I won't promise I'll turn'm over undamaged".

Horatio shook his head. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," he said as he shook Max's hand.

Max turned his attention to Tim. "I'll call ya tomorrow," he said.

Tim smiled. "Thanks."

Horatio shut the door behind Max and he and Tim were along again. Horatio leaned up against the door and smiled at Tim. He held out a hand. Tim took it and was pulled into Horatio's arms. But just as he was about to close the small remaining distance between their lips, he heard Horatio's cell phone ring from the loft. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"It's a conspiracy," he muttered.

Horatio laughed and quickly jogged up the stairs and grabbed his phone. "Yeah," he said into the receiver.

"Horatio, it's Calliegh."

"Yes, Calliegh. What can I do for you," Horatio said.

"I was just calling to let you know that we're going to release your friend's apartment this afternoon. He should be clear to move back in by three o'clock," she said.

Horatio paused for a moment before he spoke. He tried not to let his disappointment at the thought of Tim leaving come through in his voice as he said, "Um, thanks Cal. I'll let him know."

He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket then headed downstairs. Tim took one look at him and knew something was up.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he approached. 

Horatio shook his head. "That was Calliegh. They're, um, they're releasing your apartment this afternoon. You'll be able to go back… if you want to."

"Oh," Tim said as he ducked his head. He didn't want Horatio to see his disappointment.

Horatio took a couple of steps closer. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"No," Tim answered him softly. Then he looked into Horatio's eyes. "Not ever."

Horatio's face broke into a wide smile and he pulled Tim into his arms. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like," he said as he gave him a quick kiss. Then he added, "I've even got a spare room in the back that I've been using for storage. We can fix it up as a home office, so you don't have to spread your paperwork all over the kitchen."

Tim pursed his lips. "I should warn you, I probably not the easiest guy to live with."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, that makes two of us. I guess," he started to say as he leaned in close, "we'll just have to learn to compromise."

He closed the gap between them and captured Tim's mouth in a slow kiss. Tim ran his hands up under Horatio's shirt and began caressing his back causing a shiver pass through the redhead's body. Horatio pulled back, resting his forehead against Tim's before saying, "Hang on a minute."

He went to the front door and locked it then engaged the alarm system. Then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, switched it off and tossed it onto the coffee table. He walked back to Tim and took his hand.

"No more interruptions," he practically growled as he pulled Tim up the stairs.

Tim's heart was pounding with anticipation by the time they reached the bedroom. He was beginning to understand, again, that sex wasn't just something to do to satisfy a physical need. It was something he could look forward to, something that he wanted to do to show Horatio how much he loved him. It wasn't something to fear or dread. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself feel anything close to what he felt for Horatio. 

He was becoming bolder, more confident with himself. He pulled Horatio into his arms and into a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue past Horatio's lips and swept every surface as he slipped his hands into the back of the redhead's jeans and cupped his ass, pulling him flush against his body and turning Horatio's legs to jello. Horatio ground his hips against Tim's causing delicious friction between their hard cocks. Tim broke the kiss but kept their bodies pressed together.

"What do you want?" he whispered against Horatio's lips.

"I want you," Horatio answered just as softly. "I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to feel you in me." He looked Tim in the eyes and added, "I want you to make love to me. I want to submit to you." 

And with that simple phrase, Horatio finally voiced why he'd walked into Club Descent that night almost two weeks prior. He'd wanted to give up control for a while, to not have to be the responsible one, to let someone else take over. Tim blinked back his tears because, to him, again, it was a matter of trust. Horatio was showing him that he trusted him enough to ask that. He also realized that this was his chance to show his new lover just how much he meant to him. 

He took a step back and nodded then began unbuttoning Horatio's shirt. He let the shirt hang open and gently ran his hand down the center of Horatio's chest and over his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Horatio sighed and let his eyes drift shut. Tim brushed the back of his hands over Horatio's stomach just under his the waistband then popped the button and carefully opened the zipper, freeing his hard, leaking cock.

Horatio let out a long sigh as Tim placed a hand on either side of his waist and slowly drew them down over his hips, taking his jeans with them. Tim lowered himself to his knees and glanced up at his lover's face. Seeing no signs of protest, he slowly ran his tongue up Horatio's cock from base to tip sending a shudder through his body. He took it in his hand, stroking his palm over the velvety skin gently, almost reverently as he watched Horatio's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he fought to keep himself under control. Tim pulled the tip into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. Horatio gasped as Tim took him all of the way in and he threaded his fingers in Tim's hair as he began to massage him with his tongue. He let him slip out to the tip before drawing him in again. Horatio began rocking his hips, thrusting into Tim's warm, wet mouth erratically. Tim wrapped his hands around the back of Horatio's thighs just below his ass to steady him as he took him all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around him. Horatio came down his throat with a moan. Tim sucked him dry then let him slip from his mouth.

Horatio was all too glad for Tim's hands at the back of his legs. He was fairly certain they were the only reason he was still standing. As he tried to catch his breath and bring his body under control, he could feel Tim kissing his way back up to his chest, then his neck and finally taking his mouth in a slow kiss.

When Tim broke the kiss, Horatio found his voice enough to say, "That was…"

"Not done yet," Tim interrupted him. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and said," Go lie down. On your stomach."

Horatio made his way to the bed on slightly wobbly legs and lay down in the center. Tim quickly shed his jeans then climbed onto the bed and spread Horatio's legs, positioning himself between them. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Horatio's neck then kissed his way down his spine to the curve of his ass. Slowly, he ran his tongue back up to Horatio's neck then nibbled lightly, causing a small gasp to escape Horatio's lips He reached over to the night table and pulled out the lube and a condom then slowly worked his way back down Horatio's body. He brushed a hand lightly over Horatio's ass before gently tugging at his hips to encourage him into the right position.

He slicked up two fingers and carefully eased them into Horatio's opening. Horatio moaned in pleasure at the sensation and pushed back slightly trying to take them deeper. Tim began scissoring his fingers and moving them in and out until he was satisfied he was sufficiently stretched. As he removed his fingers, Horatio whimpered at the loss.

Tim quickly readied himself then leaned forward and asked, "Ready?"

Horatio nodded, as that was all his brain could manage. Tim positioned himself and slowly pushed forward. He wanted to take it slow and draw out the experience for Horatio but he knew he was too close. He stilled himself for a moment while he gained a bit of control before he slowly pulled out then thrust back in. Horatio called out as Tim's cock brushed his prostate. Tim readjusted himself to hit that spot with each thrust. He could feel his own climax building, being urged on by Horatio's moans and gasps. He reached around and took Horatio's cock in his hand. It took only a couple of strokes before Horatio cried out and came, clamping down on Tim's cock and drawing his release from him.

Both men collapsed forward onto the bed and lay together for a few minutes before Tim pulled out and rolled to the side. Horatio disposed of the condom then pulled Tim into his arms. He gave him a soft kiss. Horatio gazed into Tim's eyes.

"What?" Tim asked softly after a few moments.

Horatio smiled. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

Tim smiled back. "Me too," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Horatio said just as his stomach growled, loud enough for Tim to hear in the quiet room. He chuckled.

"Breakfast?" Tim asked teasingly.

"Actually I think it's more like lunch by now," Horatio bantered back.

"Okay, lunch then," Tim replied.

Horatio pulled him closer and rested his head on his shoulder. "Eventually."

TBC

A/N: We're coming to the end of the first part of this story. I currently have this whole universe split up into three story arcs. There are two more chapters left in this first part. After that Club Descent will take a little break so I can work on the second part, not to mention some of my other neglected writing challenges. My hope is to have the second part of this ready to start uploading by mid May.


	19. Interview

Title: Club Descent: Interview

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #14 Leather

Word Count: 1700

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU. 

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play, Stay, More, Max, Decision

Max rolled his Harley into the parking lot of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. His entrance drew a few looks from some of the people standing around outside the building as his motorcycle roared into the lot and settled into one of the visitor's spaces. He ignored the stares. He was used to being stared at. He smiled politely at a small group standing by the entrance as he casually walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Duquesne," he said to the desk officer.

"Yes sir. I just…" Paula turned around and stared for a moment at the visitor. "I just need you to sign in." She handed him a pen then paged Calliegh. 

A short while later the elevator opened and Calliegh stepped out. She smiled when she saw Max chatting with Paula. He was decked out in full biker leathers, and with his shaved head and military build he was certainly and imposing figure. She walked right up to him and had to look up to address him as she only came up to his chest.

"Mr. Tanner, thanks for coming in to day," she said with a smile.

He shook her hand. "No problem. And it's Max. Tim and Horatio mentioned why ya wanted t'see me."

"Let's go upstairs where we can talk in private," Calliegh said as she led him to the elevator.

They stepped into one of the interview rooms and she introduced him to Eric who was waiting for them. Max and Eric shook hands and they all took a seat.

"So, you said Horatio mentioned to you why we wanted to talk to you today?" Calliegh asked.

"He said that creep Simon may have killed somebody," Max answered.

Eric nodded. "We found the body of a young man not to far from where Tim Speedle lives. He said you might be able to help us identify him." Eric pulled out the autopsy photo and passed it over to Max.

Max took the picture and stared at it for a moment. He nodded. "I only know'm… knew'm as Jimmy, sometimes went by Rosie 'cuz of the rose tattoo on his arm. He was a regular at the club I work at."

Eric pulled the plastic bag out with the card they had found near the body and passed it across the table. 

"This club?" Eric asked. Max looked at the card and nodded. "We'd like to talk to some of the regulars. Horatio mentioned that you might be able to help. We're hoping someone may have seen the victim the night he was taken. Mr. Speedle also mentioned that he thought there might be someone else involved, someone who may have left the scene prior to the murder."

"He mentioned that one of the dominants may have gone with them that night," Max said. "Yes, that's possible."

"We found evidence of three people at the house where we found the victim," Calliegh added. 

Max watched the two investigators carefully. He had, over the years, developed a keen eye for people and could tell when someone wasn't being completely truthful with him. He was also not one to play games.

"There's somethin' yer not tellin' me. Somethin' that I'm guessin' ya haven't told Horatio yet either," Max said matter-of-factly.

Eric and Calliegh exchanged a glance. Calliegh responded, "After going over the scene and examining what little evidence there was, the victimology, the injury patterns, we don't think this is his first murder." This surprised Max. "We're currently searching our databases for any similar unsolved crimes around the area."

"Ya might want to expand that search state wide," Max said.

"What makes you say that?" Eric asked.

"I think Simon travels a lot," he said. "When he and Tim were together, he would disappear for weeks at a time. Tim never said where he went, probably didn't really know. I'm pretty sure for a while he was drivin' a truck. I remember him mentioning being on the road a lot, havin' seen all of Florida and the surroundin' area."

"How well do you know this man, Mr. Tanner?" Eric asked.

"Not well. I don't think anyone really knows him that well, even Tim. What I do know is that he's very controlling. He's smart. He can be very charming. He has a thing for changing his appearance. I swear he never looked the same two nights in a row when he was coming to the club regularly."

Eric glanced over at Calliegh. "Not good for us," he said.

"Mr. Tanner, we'd like to come by the club tonight and interview some of your regulars," Eric said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Max said. Then he looked at Eric. "Ever been in a gay club before?" he asked.

"Only on in the line of duty," Eric replied. "Why?"

"Yer not bad looking," he said and noticed Eric blush slightly. "Don't worry, it'll probably make it easier for ya."

888

Horatio wandered around the kitchen as he prepared lunch. "You want to eat out on the back deck?" he asked.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Tim answered, a bit distracted. 

Horatio glanced at him. "Everything okay?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me moving here?" Tim asked.

Horatio stopped what he was doing and turned to face him. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Tim shrugged. "We haven't really known each other that long. I don't know."

"Sometimes you don't need a lot of time," Horatio said in response. "Are you sure you want to move in here?"

Tim didn't hesitate. "Yes. I just want to make sure you're really okay with it."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," Horatio replied. "Why don't we eat lunch then we can work on clearing out the spare room. How much stuff do you have?"

"Mostly books and clothes. I got that apartment fully furnished. I have to give it back that way."

"Are you going to have a problem with the lease?"

"No lease. It was month to month." Horatio raised an eyebrow. "I've um, had to move a few times over this past year, every time Simon found me," he said staring into his coffee cup.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore," Horatio said, hoping to make him feel better.

Tim sighed. "I hope you're right," he said.

Horatio turned back to the counter as he thought, me too.

After lunch Horatio took Tim to the back room. He looked around. "So just how many books do you have?"

Tim looked at him with a half smile. "Can I have a whole wall for shelves?" he asked.

888

Eric and Calliegh walked into Club Descent at seven o'clock that evening just as they had arranged with Max. He had spoken to some of the kids and told them that some friends of his were coming in to ask them some questions about what had happened to Rosie but that no one was in trouble. Eric brought the sketch of Simon with them to show around. He waved to Max as they entered. They said their hellos and Max called a couple of the kids over to the bar. The two had been in the club the night that Simon had taken Rosie.

"This is Eric and Calliegh," he said. "Cooperate with them or yer banned fer a week."

Both of the young men nodded. Eric pulled out the sketch. "Have you seen this man around here lately?" he asked as he passed them the sketch.

The kids exchanged a glance and both nodded. "Couple weeks ago. Wednesday?" one of them said as he looked at the other.

The other kid said, "Wasn't he trying to pick up Tim?"

"Yeah," the first kid chimed in. "That redheaded dude scared him away." Then he looked over at Eric. "He came back Thursday. Max tossed him out but he came back later that night after Max left. He was talking to Rosie and one of the doms. Freeze, I think."

The other kid nodded. "Yeah, it was Freeze. They all left together."

"Is this Freeze guy here now?" Eric asked.

Both kids and Max scanned the club. Max pointed to a tall, thin man dressed all in leather with ghost white hair. "That's him."

"Give me a second," Max said as he walked out onto the dance floor and approached the man in question. After a few words he followed Max back to the bar and the two CSIs.

"Max says something happened to Rosie," Freeze said.

"He was found dead in a house over in West Miami Sunday morning," Eric said as he watched a shocked expression appear on the man's face. He handed Freeze the sketch. "You recognize this man?"

Freeze took the sketch and stared at it. His expression shifted quickly from shock to anger and he crumpled the paper in his hand. "Simon," he growled. "I had a bad feeling about him."

"How so?" Calliegh asked.

"I got the feeling that Rosie wasn't completely down with everything," he said. "Usually they struggle, fight the restraints. It's part of the game. But something didn't feel completely right this time. When I told him that, he gave me another hundred. He said he was training the kid." He paused for a moment. "That son of a bitch killed him, didn't he?"

"We think so," Eric answered.

"Everything we did, Rosie consented to, right from the beginning. I wouldn't have gone if he hadn't. He never used the safe word."

"We have evidence to show that he was gagged, a ball gag," Eric said.

Freeze's head shot up and he looked Eric in the eye. "Not while I was there, he wasn't."

Eric and Calliegh exchanged a glance. "Would you be willing to give us a written statement? Tell us exactly what happened?" Calliegh asked.

Freeze nodded. "Sure, if it will help you get the bastard."

TBC


	20. Not Over

Okay, this is it. The last chapter for part one of Club Descent. I plan to take a break from this series for a couple of weeks before I start on part two. Expect to see the next part early this summer, probably late May or early June. This part to the series has been a tremendous amount of fun to write and I am looking forward to writing the next part, with some help this time. And a huge thanks to Chris for the beta.

Title: Club Descent: Not Over

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, romance

Warning: Slash, past abuse, non-con, rape

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #60 Control

Word Count: 1530

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is NOT part of my H/Speed universe. This is my first AU.

Previous Chapters: The Meeting, Regrets, Choices, Let's Talk, Good News, Problems, Saturday, Help, Secrets, Home, Confessions, Courage, Whispers, Slave Play, Stay, More, Max, Decision, Interview

Friday

They'd poured over what little evidence they'd found, been through dozens of databases state wide, scoured unsolved murder and assault files. Nothing stood out, nothing at all. The only thing that they'd been able to confirm for certain was that Martin Sorensen, aka Freeze, had been at the crime scene. He had a minor rap sheet for drunk and disorderly and one DWI, but nothing particularly violent. And the evidence could only place him at the property, not on the victim. He'd given a statement to the fact that he'd been there but he stated that he'd left after an hour, Rosie was alive and well at that time.

His statement didn't quite jive with Tim's account but since they had fairly definitive proof that Tim wasn't at the scene and Freeze was, they put more credence in Freeze's account. Tim had accurately described the injuries and how they occurred but he had the process wrong. Simon had most likely inflicted those injuries himself.

The bottom line was, other than admitting to having been there, they had no direct evidence to charge Freeze with a crime. They had no idea where Simon was. They had very little physical evidence at all. None of this boded well for the future of the investigation.

888

Horatio stood at the doorway of what was now their study watching Tim place more books in their new bookcases. As Tim reached up to place a book on one of the higher shelves Horatio stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nibbled at Tim's neck for a moment.

"You weren't kidding about the books, were you?" he asked.

"I just can't bring myself to get rid of any of them." He shook his head. "I still have all of my undergraduate textbooks," he said, leaning back into Horatio's embrace.

Horatio chuckled and started laying soft kisses along his neck. "You remember that little bistro I told you about?" he asked as he kissed.

"Mmm"

"I got reservations for dinner tonight," he said.

"Cool," Tim said with a little sigh.

"I figured, since we're going back to work in a couple of days, we deserve at least one night out," Horatio continued.

Tim turned in Horatio's embrace and draped his arms around Horatio's neck. "So, I guess this means the honeymoon's almost over, huh?" he asked.

Horatio leaned in and whispered against his lips, "Almost being the key word there." Just as he was about to close the last couple of millimeters between their mouths, his cell phone rang. "Someone must have a camera in here. The timing's just too good," he said as he pulled his phone out. "Hello," he said into the phone as Tim chuckled.

"Hey, it's Calliegh."

Horatio smiled. "Calliegh, what have you got?"

"Unfortunately, not a whole lot. But I did clear your weapon. You can pick it up any time," she said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back at work on Monday."

"That's good to hear. Has Tim gotten settle back into his apartment?"

"Well, actually, I asked him to stay here and he said yes," he replied smiling at his lover.

"Really. So, that's great," she replied.

"Yeah," Horatio said, then they were silent for a moment. "So, how's the search for Simon going," he added, glancing at Tim.

"We have the flyers up all over the county and we've distributed copies statewide, so far nothing. This guy is good. He knows what to do and what not to do. I'm not really sure that there's anything more we can do right now. Other cases are starting to take priority."

"I understand Calliegh, but don't give up," Horatio said.

"Don't worry, we won't. This one's become personal," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you Monday."

"Sure, and enjoy the rest of your time off, both of you," she said before she hung up.

Horatio closed his phone and looked over at Tim. "Their not going to get him, are they?" Tim asked.

"Well, you know what? Sometimes, these things take time," Horatio said.

Tim nodded. In a lot of ways he was relieved that Simon hadn't been caught. He didn't want to have to testify to anything. And there was no need to anger Simon any more than he already was, he thought. But this time he was certain that Simon had gotten the message. He wouldn't be back and now he could concentrate on making Horatio happy.

"I understand," he said as he walked up to Horatio and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?"

A few hours later Horatio glanced over at Tim napping next to him. He thought that Tim had taken the news that they hadn't caught Simon well. He seemed to be improving. His mood was much better. He definitely seemed happier. It was good to see. Maybe Simon's control over Tim had finally been broken. Maybe things would be okay after all, he thought.

888

Eric sat at the lab table staring off into space. Too much time was passing, he thought. He knew their best chance at finding a murderer lay in the first seventy-two hours. The further they got from that the less likely it became that they would catch Simon. It didn't help that Simon was smart and had probably done this before somewhere else. If he'd chosen his earlier victims carefully, so that they wouldn't be missed, he could stay under the radar. He sighed heavily.

"That doesn't sound good," Calliegh said as she walked into the room.

"We're not going to get him, are we Cal?"

Calliegh ran a comforting hand over his back. "I don't know, but we can't give up hope. If we do, he's won."

Eric smiled despite his mood. "That sounds like H talking," he said.

Calliegh chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, I cleared his gun and he'll be coming back to work on Monday." She leaned in close, almost conspiratorially, "And I just found out that Tim Speedle has moved in with him permanently."

Eric looked over at her with a smirk. "Good," he said. "It's about time H settled down. He's been alone too long. Though I have to say, I always thought it would be Yelina." Calliegh batted him on the arm. "I hope they're happy together," he added.

888

Later that evening Tim sat at the computer going over his backlog of emails. Since he would be going back to work on Monday, he wanted to make sure he was completely caught up with everything. Mostly the emails consisted of routine college business, departmental notices, and inquiries from his students. But one caught his eye. It was from an address he didn't recognize, but the college's spam filters didn't catch it. He clicked on the link and read the text.

_Hi Timmy,_

_Just a quick note to let you know that I haven't forgotten anything. Oh, and I hope Max isn't missing his buddy Rosie too much. Give my best to him._

_S_

He stared at the screen as his heart pounded and his hands shook. There was now no question in his mind that Simon had been the one to kill Rosie, not that there was much of a question before. He knew he should tell Horatio but part of him just wanted to pretend that he'd never seen the email. Actually, most of him wanted to pretend that he'd never seen the email. After all, Simon would surely be angrier with him if he told anyone than if he didn't.

His internal debate continued for a few minutes as his finger hovered over the delete key. Simon would be mad. He should tell Horatio. It wasn't good when Simon was mad. He might be able to help the investigation. He'd already done enough to anger Simon. He startled when he heard a noise at the door and looked back to find Horatio.

"Hey," Horatio said. And seeing the look on Tim's face, asked, "Is everything all right?"

Tim quickly forced a smile. "Fine," he said as he hit the key, deleting the email. "Everything's fine."

"Good," Horatio replied. "Let's get going. We have dinner reservations in twenty minutes."

Tim shut down the computer and followed Horatio out of the room.

888

The silver Monte Carlo sped north on interstate 95 heading out of state. The driver stayed within the speed limit, not wanting to attract any undue attention. On the passenger seat next to him lay a police artist's sketch with two panels, one showing a man clean shaven, the other showing the same man with a full beard and wearing a baseball cap.

"I'm not running away," Simon muttered. "I will be back. I just need to let things cool down a bit. It's just a strategic withdrawal."

He resisted the urge to press his foot down harder onto the gas pedal. He would need to keep his temper in check, find an outlet for his rage at what Tim had done to him, until he could return. Then he would pay. There are other men, in other cities, he thought. But none of them were Timothy Speedle.

Fin


End file.
